


An itch you just can't scratch

by kylorenisamazing



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Masturbation, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-04-23 13:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14333232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylorenisamazing/pseuds/kylorenisamazing
Summary: You are new to the Supremacy and were not aware that certain gyms and shower rooms should not be used. The Supreme Leader is not amused to find a naked girl soaking in his bath.





	1. First Day

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. Comments encourage me to write!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how long this will be, its just something I thought of while enjoying a bath. I do know it will be very different from my other fic. As always please let me know what you think. Comments make my day brighter!

You absently scratched an itchy spot on your neck. That was only going to make it worse, but the constant irritant was slowly driving you out of your mind. If you had known your skin would react so poorly to the cool, dry recycled air on spaceships you might not have signed up to be a technician for the First Order. Still, dry, itchy skin and the occasional rash were a small price to pay for all you had seen and done. You were a part of something bigger than yourself now, an organization that sought to bring order to this chaotic galaxy. You could deal with some discomfort for that. And besides, your last commander had been quite accommodating of your condition, seeing to it that you were given a stipend to cover the cost of the creams and oils you needed to keep the discomfort to a minimum. He had even go so far as to have your quarters changed to those of an officer so that you had a private bath, allowing you to soak in minerals and oils a couple of times a week. You hoped your new CO would be so kind. Still, even if he or she didn't allow for such special treatment, you could always use one of the tubs that First Order gyms usually had in the refreshers. In fact, that was your plan for this evening. The chances of getting such a room from the start were low. Though technicians didn't live in barracks like the stormtroopers, they generally had only one small private room to serve as a sleeping and recreation area. Meals were taken in the cafeteria and showers were usually shared by everyone on the hallway. Now that had taken some getting used to. There was more than one reason why you had been grateful to have a private refresher.   
  
You shifted in the seat, accidentally bumping shoulders with the technician next to you. The shuttle was crowded. Twenty technicians were packed tightly into a space meant for about 10 people. The unusual circumstances had necessitated the tight conditions. The Supremacy had been badly damaged by a resistance attack 12 days ago. From what you heard, the damage was severe. The rest of the fleet had been ordered to send as many support personnel as possible to the ship as quickly as possible. The massive ship was operational, but only barely. If it hadn't been for its immense size, it would have been completely destroyed. As it was, it would be months before it was fully operational. From your understanding, a small ship had somehow jumped to light speed while aimed at the side of the Supremacy. It had cut through the left wing about a third of the way toward the center. Only luck had kept the damaged section from being completely sheared away. You didn't know the exact dimensions, but the attacking ship had been a small fraction of the size of the First Order's flag ship and hadn't taken out the entire section, instead it had destroyed the upper levels, taking out the outer upper hull and exposing the lower levels to vacuum. You groaned, thumping your head against the wall behind you. Just thinking about the massive amount of work ahead of you made you tired. In another few days, the massive outer breach would be completely repaired. Unfortunately, that was the easy part. Hundreds of droids had been working around the clock since the day of the attack to repair the hull and soon the affected portion of the ship would be able to hold atmosphere once more. But that was only a tiny fraction of the repair. Nearly half of the ship had been exposed to hard vacuum and radiation since the attack. There were hundreds of thousands of pieces of machinery that would need to be repaired or replaced and that didn't even take into account the lives that had been lost.   
  
You shuddered, thinking of the hundreds, if not thousands of people who had died in the attack. Death by vacuum was a horrible way to die. Some people thought exposure to space resulted in immediate death but you knew better. It took a while to die. And the entire time the unfortunate soul would be struggling to suck in one last breath. The ones who were killed by debris were the lucky ones. The rest had slowly died, probably fighting to cling to life even as they felt it drain out of them.   
  
A bit of turbulence thankfully brought you out of your musings and back into the present. The turbulence meant you were now in the docking bay, turbulence in open space being impossible for obvious reasons. Around you, the other technicians grew quiet, their softly spoken conversations ending abruptly. The tension, which had been on the air the entire time grew much worse. Everyone was dreading their time on the Supremacy. It was a feeling you could sympathize with and even understand though you didn't feel it yourself. The triumvirate called this ship their home and each of them had a reputation. Working for the First Order as a whole was not easy. The mission was everything and failure, incompetence, was not tolerated under the best of circumstances. This was something you approved of, was in fact one of the reasons you chose to join the First Order. Everyone had a job to do and they were expected to do it to the best of their ability. Those who didn't were replaced. It might sound harsh, but this was a military organization. Furthermore, it was one in which an individual failed or advanced based on their own merits. Here, it didn't matter who you were or where you came from, you were judged based on your actions. It was up to the individual to choose their fate.  But the triumvirate were known to take this attitude to the extreme. They were harsh people who didn't accept any form of failure and their tempers were legendary. You wondered vaguely what was to become of Captain Phasma. She had been in the part of the ship that was damaged, but rumor had it that she had survived.    
  
An officer stood up and began giving orders. You couldn't remember his name, not that it mattered. You would be transferred under the command of one of the local officers soon enough.    
  
"Prepare to debark," the man called out. "Grab whatever items you have. Once we exist, gather at the back of the bay. There you will be divided and given instructions on where you are to report as well as assigned living quarters."    
  
You barely listened. He wasn't telling you anything you didn't already know. You suppressed a smile. He must have known everyone had already been told what to do, maybe he was one of those people who just liked to hear themselves talk.    
  
Still, you obeyed. Savoring the last few moments of silence, it would no doubt be a busy day.    
  
The landing was perfect. You barely felt it as the ship touched down. Grabbing your bag, you waited, still seated. It would take a few minutes for everyone to clear out. Around you, people stood, stretching sore muscles or simply looking around nervously. You weren't worried. You were good at your job and so you had nothing to worry about.   
  
As the crowd finally began to clear, you took the opportunity to stretch your own sore muscles and rubbed a particularly sensitive spot on your butt. Long distance travel was never comfortable and being crowded together hadn't helped. You had spent most of the trip with a small metal seat divider pressed tightly against the meat of your behind. It would no doubt be badly bruised. Not wanting to be the last one off the ship, you straightened and took a fortifying breathe. It was time to get started.   
  
Stepping down the ramp, your mouth dropped open. You were accustomed to the bustle of docking bays by now, but you had never seen one so large or so crowded. The bay housed at least 100 ships, some landing or departing, others in various states of repair. As you began the long trek to the rear of the bay, pack slung over one shoulder, you tried to contain your giddiness. Working on ships never got old. Sometimes the technology surrounding you took your breath away. So many moving parts working in tandem to achieve a goal. Moments like this reminded you how proud you were to be part of something so important. The First Order was by no means perfect but it was the best chance the galaxy had to prosper in peace. You truly didn't understand the Resistance. Why would they fight against bringing order to the galaxy?    
  
You sidestepped a black clad pilot rushing toward a TIE fighter close by. He didn't even acknowledge your presence. That was one of the problems with the First Order. Somewhere along the line, they had decided that technicians were lowly. It was an attitude that annoyed you to no end. Sure you weren't a combatant and there was little glory in your work, but it was necessary work. Did that pilot think his ship would be functional without someone like you around to maintain it? The fighters were just one part of the machine that was the First Order but they often acted like they were the only part. You sighed. There was nothing to do about it at the moment and you needed to figure out where you were going. Looking around, you spotted a few technicians you remembered from the ship. Making your way to them you remained silent, waiting for someone to tell you where to report. After a few minutes a small, nervous looking young Lieutenant appeared. You hoped he wouldn't be your new CO. The guy looked twitchy. Nervous people had a tendency to make you nervous as well and that was when mistakes happened.    
  
"You are the technicians who just arrived?" he asked. You tried not to roll your eyes. Nope, we just like hanging around in the docking bay. You kept your thoughts to yourself though. Thankfully the technician you had followed spoke up.    
  
"Yes sir, we landed only a few minutes ago. I think we are still waiting on a couple more to make their way over here." This was going to be a long day if everyone continued to feel a need to state the obvious. Of course you were waiting on others, 20 techs had arrived and only 15 were present. You swallowed your irritation.   
  
"That's fine," the as yet unnamed lieutenant replied. "We will go ahead and get started. I'm lieutenant Mitaka. Some of you will be reporting to me. Listen for your name. When I call you, step forward for instructions." One by one, he called the technicians forward and held short, quiet conversations with them. Finally, he got to you.    
  
"TN-479," you stepped forward. "You will be a team leader reporting directly to me." You suppressed a groan. This was just your luck. You maintained what you hoped was a neutral expression and must have succeeded. He continued without pause. "You have a reputation for efficiency, which is why I asked for you specifically. You will supervise three newer technicians in their repairs, however your primary task will be separate from the others."   
  
You perked up at this. It was good that you were being recognized for your hard work. It sounded like you were going to be even busier than you thought though.   
  
"We will have a meeting tomorrow to discuss the details of your special assignment. For tonight, review the work orders I'm assigning to your team and delegate them accordingly. Now, I understand from your medical file that you require special accommodations. Unfortunately, we cannot meet them at this time. Between the damage to the ship and the influx of new personnel we simply cannot assign you a room with a bathing tub at this time. I will however make a note that you are authorized to use the officer only fitness rooms. They are equipped to meet your needs for now."    
  
You nodded. It was the best you could hope for you supposed. "What about my stipend sir?"   
  
"You will continue to receive it. If there are any issues, speak with your human resources agent." You nodded again, adjusting the heavy pack on your shoulders.    
  
He continued, "Check your data pad for your room assignment. You will not have a roommate at this time. That's the best I can do for now. Any questions?"   
  
"When will we meet tomorrow sir?" You were beginning to question your initial opinion of the man. He appeared competent. What would make him so nervous? You scratched at your neck again. It would be hours before you were able to soak in hot mineral water.    
  
He looked at his own datapad. "0545," he responded. You suppressed another groan. You wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight then.    
  
"Thank you sir," you stated, eager to get started so you could finish and get some rest. "Am I dismissed?"   
  
"Yes technician," he responded absently, already looking for the next name on his list.    
  
You stepped aside, looking for an out of the way area where you could shuffle through your pack for your datapad. Spotting an unused workbench, you moved in quickly to claim it. As busy as the bay was, it wouldn't take someone long to grab it. Setting your bag on the metal table, you took a moment to roll your shoulders, glad to be temporarily relieved of the heavy burden. That pack weighed nearly as much as you did!    
  
You found the datapad quickly and powered it on. You really should have held it during the flight but hadn't been willing to given the cramped space. Flicking quickly through the notifications, you spotted the messages from Mitaka. The one containing your room assignment also had an interactive map outlining the ship. That would prove useful. It listed all the locations you would need and offered detailed options, including service times for the cafeteria and gyms. Best of all, it would automatically display the most efficient route between locations. If you hurried, you would be able to drop off your bag and make it to the cafeteria before it closed. Closing the bag, you slung it over your shoulder again and began the long walk to your new home. It was nearly a kilometer away.    
  
Careful to keep your pace on the high end of regulation, you made your way down a series of long corridors. They all looked the same. Brightly lit metal hallways with red and black accents from time to time. If it wasn't for the map Mitaka had so thoughtfully provided, you would have gotten lost. As it was, you were outside your quarters in  only a few minutes, panting lightly. You really needed to work on your cardio. Placing your hand on the scanner, you hoped it recognized your prints. This was exactly the type of thing techs sometimes forgot to do for new personnel. Thankfully the door opened. You stepped inside, glancing around. It was exactly what you had expected. The room was small and sparsely furnished. Your bed took up the majority of one wall. Another sported a metal desk and a single chair. Across from the bed sat a small wardrobe and chest. It wasn't much, but it was (almost) all you needed.  You dropped your bag on the floor and left. You had just enough time to eat something if you hurried again.    
  
Following the path outlined by the map led you to the nearest cafeteria in which you were authorized to eat. Stormtroopers had their own cafeterias but officers and technicians generally shared. Some floors also housed special cafeterias for high ranking officers and visitors but those were only utilized by request. Here efficiency was more important than separation of rank and the food was pretty much the same anyway.    
  
Arriving, you got in line, inspecting the offerings. It was the usual stuff. Unidentifiable meats and processed vegetables along with grains of various colors. The entire fleet must receive their food from the same supplier. When it was your turn, you grabbed something from each category, not paying much attention to what it was. It all pretty much tasted the same anyway. Good food was hard to come by in deep space.    
  
Exiting the line, you looked around. There were perhaps a dozen long tables in the center of the white room. All of them were partially occupied. You debated sitting at one of the smaller tables, meant to seat four people, at the back of the room but decided against it.Those tables were generally accepted to be for officers only. You suppressed another sigh. It looked like you would have to be sociable.   
  
Oh, your hesitation had paid off. Just as you began walking to one of the less populated tables, a small group seated at the end of one got up, gathering their trash. Yes! You wouldn't have to interact with anyone after all. As they left, you made your way over, sitting as far from everyone as you could. Later, you would make time to get to know your co-workers but for now you had too much to do. You opened all of the prepacked food and hunched over your datapad as you ate, trying to ignore the hum of conversation around you for now.   
  
You barely paid attention to the food. It was little more than tasteless mush. Instead you concentrated first on the work assignments, followed by a careful examination of the qualifications and work history of the technicians in your charge. The work assignments were basic, rewiring calcinators and such. That was a good thing considering who you were working with. All three techs were still green, qualified but unproven.  They were all on board thankfully. You sent them a message, informing them to meet you in a nearby unoccupied conference area in an hour. You continued with the bland meal as you divided the workload between the techs, keeping one of the jobs for yourself. It was a sensitive task, performing maintenance on one of the command console in the bridge. Until you trusted your people, you would perform such high visibility jobs yourself. You weren't too keen on the possible attention you might receive working on the bridge, but you would rather shoulder the responsibility yourself than put a green tech in the hot seat.    
  
You did some quick mental calculations. If the meeting lasted less than an hour, you would be able to get to the supply room for tools and perform the maintenance before sleep cycle began. That way you could devote tomorrow to whatever special assignment Mitaka had for you. Checking the time, you realized it was nearly time for the meeting. You stood and tossed your trash into a nearby receptacle. Those techs had better not be late.    
  
Arriving at the conference room a few minutes early, you were surprised to see all three of them had arrived before you. Huh, that was a good sign. Tardiness, in your opinion, was a mark of a person who was either unorganized or lazy. Both of which were terrible sins in your book. There were two males and one female; they all stood as you entered. That felt strange. You had never actually been in charge of anyone before. The idea was a bit intimidating. Looking at them, you realized you were responsible for these strangers' actions. A wave of exhaustion suffused your limbs. Damn but you hoped they were all competent.    
  
"Please be seated," you told them courtly. Taking a seat yourself, you laid your datapad down and addressed them. "As you know, I arrived here today. Looking at your files, I see you are all new as well. It will take us time to become a cohesive team, and I expect each of you to look out for the other. I have no intention of playing favorites and neither will any of you. My expectations are simple. Learn each other's strengths and weaknesses. Work together to help each other improve. I won't tolerate petty bickering within this team, there is far too much work for that." They all nodded.   
  
"Take a look at your datapads. You'll see that all of our assigned tasks are simple repairs, ones you all should have done in the past. I've divided them based on your individual skill sets. Do you have any questions about your tasks?"   
  
You were pleasantly surprised once more. They were taking turns asking questions both of each other and of you. Checking to make sure they listed the correct tools to bring, making notes of possible problems and solutions. Once everyone was clear on what was needed you called the meeting to a close, now in a better mood than you had been all day. Checking the time once more, you saw that you would have plenty to time to get tools and complete your only remaining task for the day. It was actually a pretty simple task, you just needed to grab a part to replace one that was malfunctioning from normal wear and tear. Again entering your destination into the wonderful map, you made your way to the correct dispensary.   
  
Once there, you ran into your first problem of the day. The work order had not been properly logged with the dispensary, so they had to manually enter it from the log number you supplied. As problems went, it wasn't a big one. It didn't even annoy you really. With so much going on, a few work orders were bound to slip through the cracks and the tech at the desk was calm about it, simply entering the information and confirming it. Ten minutes later, you were on the way to the bridge, replacement parts in hand. When you got to the door, a pair of stormtroopers had you wait while they confirmed your authorization to be there. This of course was to be expected. While they did their thing, you took the opportunity to again review the order. It should take no more than 20 minutes. Just as you were finishing the trooper returned, telling you to go on in.   
  
The space was cavernous, and clearly meant to impress. The room was all sleek angles and black, shiny floors. It was also tiered, with a raised walkway in the center of the lower area. That was where you needed to be. Keeping your head ducked low, you moved quickly, taking note of who was around. Various officers stood at consol stations. A tall skinny man with flaming red hair paced the walkway, giving the occasional order while he sipped from an insulated mug. From his displayed rank and red hair, you knew this to be General Hux. Damn, you had sincerely hoped none of the them would be present. 

  
Just do your job and get out, you told yourself. Finding the step down to the lower area, you approached the malfunctioning console. Before beginning work, you asked the officer nearest you to confirm that no one was using the console and it could be rebooted without affecting the system environment. She gave you the go ahead and you set to set, not noticing the glances the general was sending your way or the slight smirk he gave as you bent over to remove the console's outer panel. Eager to get out of here, you disconnected the machine's power source and replaced the part as quickly as possible without risking a mistake. Once the part was in place, you reconnected the power and rebooted the machine, testing its connection and that the part was functioning properly.   
  
Satisfied with your work, you closed the outer panel and collected your tools. It was time to get out of here. Something about this room gave you a bad feeling. A pair of cold blue eyes followed you as you exited.  
  
Once outside of the bridge, you entered your room's location into the map program and made your way to your quarters. As you entered an empty hallway, you felt a tension you hadn't really noticed before drain from your shoulders. That had been nerve wracking. As a technician, you had been trained to be as invisible as possible while working but that hadn't been possible in the bridge. Everyone had been aware of your presence and you stood out in your orange safety vest and grey suit next to the dark clad officers. You really hoped you didn't have to go back there for a while.   
  
Arriving at your quarters you checked your datapad. No new messages. Sitting on the edge of your bed, which was quite hard, you replayed the day, looking for any tasks you still needed to complete. Unable to think of any, you decided it was time for your mineral soak. Now your upper back was itching as well as your neck. You needed to relax, knowing from past experience that stress only exasperated your condition. You used the map yet again to find an officer's fitness area close by. The nearest one was only a few minutes away. You noticed a small red dot next to the room number, but were unable to find any indication of what it meant. On your previous base, the red dot typically indicated that a piece of equipment was malfunctioning. That was okay though, tonight you were only interested in the bathing area. You gathered your supplies and made your way to the gym. You were really looking forward to some quality time in the warm water and having nothing to do for a while.   
  
You found the gym easily, your map hadn't let you down yet. It was similar to many officer's gyms you had used in the past. The only difference was that the sparring area was much larger than normal, and there weren't any padded mats. There also appeared to be storage space for training droids. That gave you a moment's pause. You thought only stormtroopers trained with droids.   
  
A noise caught your attention. An extremely tall dark haired man had his back to you in the far corner. He appeared to be doing some kind of combat training, moving in and out of different forms with a surprising combination of grace and brute strength. He had a very nice back, broad shoulders, and you could see his muscles moving under his shirt from here. It was quite a beautiful site. Before you could start to drool, you turned away and went into the refresher, hoping he wouldn't finish his workout for a while.   
  
Looking around had you pausing again. Refreshers typically had 7 or so enzyme/water shower stalls and two or three bathing tubs set deep into the floor. This one only had one of each. What a strange design. You imagined this fitness area didn't get used often. It didn't matter, you wouldn't be here long and the inconveniently small refresher likely discouraged others from using it. The officers probably used the refreshers in their own quarters, so you were unlikely to be disturbed.   
  
You started the taps, adjusting the temperature so that it would be warm but not too hot. Trial and error had taught you that a warm bath helped but too hot and your skin would be in even worse shape tomorrow. As the tub filled you added an assortment of minerals and oils, smiling at the scent. The smell was just a byproduct of the volatile oils your skin desperately needed but you found you enjoyed the scent and the way they stained the water as enjoyable as the soothing effect they had on your skin. While everything dissolved and mixed, you gathered a towel and undressed, laying your clothes in a neat pile far enough away that you wouldn't accidentally splash them. Finishing up, you released your hair from its tight regulation bun at the base of your head and piled it loosely at your crown instead. That was always a relief.  
  
Easing yourself down into the warm, now dark blue water you let out a sigh. Something about the minerals and oils made the water feel so silky. You sank deep into the water, letting it cover you up to your chin. Laying back you let the warmth soak into your aching muscles. It might be necessity that caused you to take these long baths but boy did you enjoy them.  
  
You closed your eyes and the day's tension drained away. You must have drifted off because the next time you opened your eyes the tall dark haired man was standing over you, his hands clenched in fists. Glaring.  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. A not so good day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day had been going so well, of course it wouldn't last.

You blinked. Confusion knitting your brow. Why was this guy standing there, staring at you like he was ready to do murder? Then you noticed the scar and sank lower in the water. This was the Supreme Leader himself.  
  
Why was Kylo Ren staring at you? You hadn't done anything wrong! You stared back, at a complete loss as to what to do.  
  
He leaned forward, sticking his neck out, hands still clenched at his sides. Then he was yelling.  
  
"Why are you sleeping in my refresher," he screamed, face contorted in rage.  
  
The next thing you knew, an invisible hand had wrapped itself around your throat, cutting off your air supply as you were lifted out of the water.  
  
You sputtered and choked. Fear and indignation fought for dominance within you as you uselessly grabbed at your throat, fighting to draw enough air to respond, legs kicking wildly.  
  
Almost immediately, his face turned scarlet and the force holding you up abruptly released. You fell back into the water with a screech. The screech was silenced as you choked once more, this time on bitter tasting water. You felt a sharp crack as your butt hit the bottom of the tub. If you'd had air you would have yelled. Your behind would be a mess of black bruises tomorrow. Scrambling upward, your face broke the surface and you coughed up blue water, desperately sucking in air. You twisted around, searching for Lord Ren. He was stalking out of the refresher, his boots thumping with every step.  
  
You scrambled awkwardly out of the tub, nearly falling backward in your haste to get dressed.  
  
You reached for your clothes, dressing as quickly as possible. What the kriff had just happened? You didn't bother with a towel, putting your old clothes back on since they were closer than the clean ones. The suit clung to your wet body. Water streaming from your hair. You didn't care. You grabbed your things, and hoped he was gone.   
  
Nearly running from the room in your haste to get out, you nearly fell for a second time as you stopped abruptly. He hadn't left. The Supreme Leader of the First Order was standing stiffly just outside the refresher door, waiting on an explanation.  His hands were still in fists and he was breathing heavily, once more staring daggers at you.   
  
"Name and designation," he barked.  
  
You jumped to attention. "TN-479," you replied, proud of how steady your voice sounded. "I'm a technician, just arrived today. I apologize sir. I had no idea this was a restricted area. I won't make the mistake again."  
  
By now, his breathing had calmed, his, very handsome your mind supplied, face no longer contorted with rage. His next words were softer, almost non threatening, which caused an electric spark of fear to sizzle through your belly.   
  
"See that it doesn't TN-479. Get out."   
  
You fled with as much dignity as you could muster.  
  
If someone asked you later, you wouldn't be able to explain how you'd made it back to your quarters. You'd simply run, mind focused on what just happened rather than where your feet were taking you. As the door sealed shut with a soft hiss you slumped against it, sliding to crouch on the floor. For the first time in a long time, you wanted to cry. Why hadn't Lord Ren's personal training area been marked as off limits? Waves of humiliation and embarrassment had you wanting to sink into the floor. As you finally started to calm down, you spared a thought to hope no one had seen your mad dash for your room, face heating again.   
  
You would be talking to Mitaka about updating that map at your meeting in the morning. You hoped the lieutenant didn't ask for much of an explanation, you might expire of embarrassment if you had to tell your commanding officer about how the Supreme Leader had caught you sleeping in his bath and force choked you for it. What an asshole! Who did that?  
  
Irritation began to replace the embarrassment, giving  your fear weakened limbs their strength back. Suddenly needing to move, you stood. The motion made you aware of your soaked clothing. You moved to stand in front of the full length mirror next to the wardrobe. All quarters had one, a neat and tidy appearance was important. You groaned, getting a good look at yourself. You were a mess. About half of your hair had come out of its messy bun, which was now listing heavily to one side. The escaped hair was wild, sticking out all over the place. And it was oily! It looked like you hadn't washed it in weeks. You would have to shower tonight, there was no way you could lay down in the clean bed with your hair like this.  
  
You examined your once grey suit critically. It was likely unsalvageable, stained blue in places and covered in oil spots. At least you had a few spare uniforms, enough to last until you could order a new one. You took it off, having to peel the wet synthetic fabric from your body. As you stripped down embarrassment warmed your face again. Kylo Ren had seen you naked. You paused, trying to convince yourself it wasn't a big deal. First Order refreshers were gender neutral. This wasn't the first time a strange man had seen you nude. Still, this was different. In the refreshers, people followed unspoken rules to keep everything as professional as possible. Really, people only ever caught glimpses of each others bodies and it was understood that you didn't dwell on it. Plus, it was completely different being in a state of of dress around others who were also in a state of undress.   
  
But Lord Ren had been staring at you for who knew how long before you had awakened. You didn't bother trying to convince yourself the water had been opaque enough to provide you at least a modicum of modesty. It hadn't. Even if it had, he'd gotten an eyeful when he'd lifted you from the water. You'd been kicking your feet as you'd struggled to free yourself.   
  
Your face was on fire now. You really hoped you never had to see him again. It was a huge ship, the chances of interacting with him again were small. Feeling slightly better, you gathered your supplies and rummaged through your pack for a robe. You had wanted to unpack tonight, but it was getting late and you were tired. It would wait until tomorrow. Finally ready, you referenced the map, which you no longer quite trusted, and made your way down the hall to the communal refresher.   
  
Once inside, you wasted no time, lathering your hair twice before applying a conditioner. You didn't wash your body, hoping to maintain the small amount of oil that hadn't already washed away. At least you weren't itching anymore.   
  
Back in your quarters, you simply set the alarm on your datapad, put it on the charger and fell into bed. You were exhausted now that the adrenaline and endorphins were no longer giving you energy.  You fell asleep quickly but were plagued my dreams of giants and drowning.   
  
Six hours later, you alarm startled you awake. You blinked blearily at the plain metal ceiling for a moment, trying to will yourself to get up. If anything, you were more tired than yesterday. Sore too. Your lower back and behind hurt with a dull ache. You would need to report to medical today. Remembering the cause of your pain, you sat straight up, suddenly wide awake. Sitting on the side of the bed, you ran your hands through your hair. That had been one hell of a first day, surely today would be better.  
  
Finally, your empty stomach had you getting stiffly out of bed. If you wanted to eat, you had to get a move on. Bending to rummage through you pack had you hissing in pain. You grabbed your clothing and set them on the bed, then took a look at your rear. Yep, you would definitely need to go to the ned bay today. Your lower back and upper butt sported a large bruise, so dark it was nearly black. At the very least, you would need pain meds. Maybe even bacta patches.   
  
There was no time to dwell on it now, you needed to get ready for the day. Dressing in fresh underwear and a pressed grey uniform you decided to forego the orange safety vest. It was only required in certain areas of the ship, ones you wouldn't be visiting today. Your hair took a little longer than usual, which was to be expected since you'd gone to bed with it still wet. Still, you made it to the cafeteria with plenty of time before your meeting with Mitaka.  
  
When it was your turn in line, you again grabbed something from each category without paying much attention to what it was. You missed real food. It was still early, so there weren't many people eating. You weren't in a mood to talk, but didn't want to form a reputation as a hermit either so you compromised, sitting by yourself, but in the middle of a table close to the line, a clear invitation if anyone wanted to talk. You got up after a moment, deciding you needed a cup of kaf. When you returned to the table, steaming mug in hand, you found that another technician had seated herself directly across from you. Okay, it looked like you would have a morning conversation after all.   
  
As you sat down the blonde tech greated you with far too much enthusiasm for this early hour.   
  
"Hi, I'm TA-4421," she said, smiling brightly. "Haven't seen you before, you must be one of the new techs!"  
  
"Ahh, yeah," you replied. "I arrived yesterday."  You sipped your kaff, grimacing a little, it was too hot to drink just yet.   
  
"That's great," the woman continued. "I've been on the Supremacy since it went operational, so if you need anything just let me know."   
  
She was still smiling, you attempted to smile back, hoping it didn't look like you were baring your teeth at her. It was too early to be that chipper. You dug into your food eagerly, surprised by how hungry you were.   
  
"I appreciate that," you said between bites. You paused. "Can you tell me where I can upload a new map to my datapad? The one I have seems to be outdated." Your face felt a little warm again.   
  
She frowned a little at that. "Hmm, can I see what you have? It really should be current, there haven't been any major changes in a while."   
  
You brought up the program and handed it to her.   
  
After a moment she said, "Yep, this is the most current version. Did it lead you to the wrong place?"   
  
You nearly choked on your still too hot kaff. "Umm, what do the red dots by some of the rooms signify? I couldn't find a marker key," you said with dignity.   
  
She lost her smile. "You got a program that includes the warnings?" Her eyebrows were climbing off her forehead. "That means you'll be working with the commanders regularly. Red dots are areas that the Supreme Leader frequents, yellow is for General Hux and orange is for Captain Phasma, you're really lucky. That kind of information is hard to come by!"  
  
Your heart sank into your belly where your food suddenly felt like a hard acidic lump. You stood.   
  
"I have to go now," you said hastily. "It was nice meeting you."   
  
You fled. You were doing that a lot lately.  
  
TA-4221, frowned at the trash you'd left behind. The food was barely touched. The new tech seemed awfully twitchy.  
  
You walked blindly for several minutes, processing what you'd learned. Was this information reliable? On the surface, it seemed to be. Lord Ren had been present in a room with a red dot. Perhaps you could use this knowledge to avoid him. You stuttered a step. No, this kind of information must be given on a need to know basis. You had it, therefore you had reason to know it. Avoiding him was unlikely. Damn it. What could Mitaka want you to do?   
  
Glancing at the time, you realized you'd soon find out. Your meeting with the lieutenant was in 15 minutes. Entering in the location, you gasped. You needed to hurry or you'd be late. You were never late!   
  
You barreled down hall after hall, grateful for the early hour. The only people about were stormtrooper patrols, traveling in pairs. You maneuvered around them. One even moved out of the way; the rest either ignored you or just stared out of what you assumed was curiosity. Thankfully none of them stopped you.   
  
You made it to his office with less than a minute to spare. You panted, leaning against the door as you tried to get your breathing under control. Just as you were about to knock, a beep from your datapad signaled a message. It was from Mitaka.  
  
"I've been detained. We'll meet on 10 minutes."  
  
You groaned. Running in the hallways was not permitted. You had risked punishment for nothing! At least you had time to use the refresher you had passed in the previous hall. This time, your pace was well within regulation.  
  
As you relieved yourself, you heard the door open. Heavy bootsteps clunked by and through a crack in the stall, you caught a glimpse of a tall man in all black robes. You shrank back. Twice in less than 12 hours. He passed without incident and you exited the stall, washing your hands quickly. You didn't bother drying them, instead leaving as fast as you could, hoping he hadn't noticed you.    
  
You arrived back at Mitaka's office just as he was arriving. He waved you in, looking about nervously. Twitchy little man. You were beginning to sympathize with him though. Thinking of the Supreme Leader had you a little anxious as well.   
  
He sat behind his desk and addressed you. "Please have a seat technician." He was visibly more relaxed in his office.   
  
You sat.   
  
He smiled at you, not unkindly. "I'm sure you're wondering why I wanted a special meeting with you," he began. You resisted the urge to roll your eyes.  
  
"As you are aware, it is unusual for an unspecialized technician such as yourself to report directly to an officer." You nodded, it was a little peculiar.  
  
"Let me explain why you were chosen," he continued. "You were highly recommended by your previous supervisor. You have a reputation for working quickly and efficiently, as well as being diplomatic."   
  
You contained a snort, trying to keep your expression neutral. That reputation was only because no one could read your mind. You were a snarky bitch and you knew it.   
  
"I'm going to be blunt. The new Supreme Leader has a tendency to..... damage consoles. He is under a tremendous amount of stress and releases pent up tension by.... attacking objects with his lightsaber, among other things."  
  
You shifted in the seat, terribly afraid of where this was going.  Your mouth felt dry.   
  
"As such, we determined we would need a technician specifically dedicated to repairing the damage."  
  
You swallowed, trying to coat your mouth with saliva, you didn't appear to be producing any. This was not good.   
  
"How," you swallowed again. "How often does this happen?"   
  
"It varies, usually once or twice a week. This isn't a full time job, but we need you available at a moment's notice, which is why your secondary duty is supervising the newer technicians. I'll see to it that your team is given only simple tasks."   
  
His datapad beeped. He glanced at it, then paled.  
  
"I must go. You'll be notified when repairs are needed. The rest of the time, you are to train your subordinates." He stood. "Keep me apprised of their progress and tasks will be assigned accordingly. There is a bit more, walk with me."  
  
You stood, following him. He began walking at a rapid pace.  
  
"Due to the unpredictable nature of your primary assignment you will not be assigned a duty shirt or standard hours. You will need to monitor your subordinates and ensure they document their time and work accordingly but you yourself are exempt from this. Do you have any questions?"   
  
You matched his pace, doing your best not to think about what was happening, you would process it later.   
  
"Not at this time sir. Is it appropriate for me to contact you later if questions arise?"  
  
"Of course, I expect we will communicate frequently." The paused, stopping to look at you. "From all accounts, you are an intelligent woman TN-479. I'm sure you realize this is a dangerous task. You will interact with the Supreme Leader often. Be careful and do nothing to inspire his wrath. Have a good day."   
  
With that he was off again. Your shoulders slumped as you entered your quarters into the datapad. This situation could not be worse. At least with your techs already assigned their tasks and nothing you needed to do at the moment, you could try to get some better sleep. You doubted you'd succeed. Could this day get any worse?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That last bit was inspired by a couple of really good fics. The Kylo Ren cleanup crew.... hilarious


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I was on vacation. Boy did I need it. Now I'm back, refreshed and renewed. I hope you like the chapter, its a short one, but i felt bad for the long wait. As always, comments are appreciated. I love hearing what you guys think.

You made it to your room without incident. It was the only thing that had gone right today. You placed your hand on the little screen, already planning your day. You'd start by unpacking, then try to nap before figuring out what the hell you were going to do about the situation.    
  
Entering, you immediately went for the bag, ready to be done with it. You tossed the datapad on the bed. Bending over had you hissing again. You straightened, hands rubbing the sore spot. You scratched at your neck, not even surprised to find a rough patch of skin. Glancing in the mirror, you saw that indeed, the itchy spot had become a small, red, very noticeable rash right there on the side of your neck. Growling under your breath, you glared at the bag. If you bent down to dig through it and find your ointments you'd hurt your ass again. If you didn't you'd have a sore ass and an itchy neck.    
  
Making a decision, you stomped to the door. You neck would have to wait. Your ass needed attention first. You were half way down the hallway before you realized you had no idea where you were going and your datapad was in your room. Running your fingers through your hair, you took a deep breath, holding it for a moment. You had to calm down. You couldn't let this shit get to you like it was. So what if the Supreme Leader had seen you naked. He was a powerful, handsome man. Surely he'd seen lots of naked women before. It wasn't a big deal. If you told yourself that often enough, you might actually believe it.    
  
Feeling at least marginally more centered, you returned to your room and collected the datapad. You even remembered to enter the medbay as your destination.    
  
"So how are you feeling today?" The medic was a short, rather ugly man with a shiny spot in the middle of his head. You tried not to stare at it.    
  
"If I was well, I wouldn't be here," you groused, standing by the bed. You weren't sitting down unless you had to.    
  
"Well then what's the problem technician," he asked, much more formally. Great, you'd pissed off your doctor.    
  
"I slipped getting out of a bathing tub, landing hard on my lower back, it aches constantly and is dibilitating when I bend over. Happened last night, sir," you added, hoping to appease him. It didn't work.    
  
"Very well," he stated briskly. "Remove your top and lay on the bed."    
  
You complied, stripping down to your bra, before climbing stiffly on the bed and lying on your belly.    
  
The medic sucked in air through his teeth, creating a whistling noise. He manner softened a bit.   
  
"No wonder you're surly technician," he muttered, examining the bruise. "This a deep bruise, I'd bet there is some bone bruising as well, maybe even a torn muscle. You said it was a dull ache?"    
  
He was touching you now. His hands were frigid.    
  
"Unless I bend over, then its a sharp pain," you hissed remembering to add a "sir" at the end. Officers liked that kind of thing, it fed their egos.   
  
"The bruising extends below your pants, lower them a bit," he muttered, still carefully examining the bruise. You did so. "You said you fell getting out of a bathing tub?"    
  
You nodded, that was your story and you were sticking to it.    
  
"This looks like you fell four or five feet at least, your tailbone is bruised," he said, looking at you suspiciously.    
  
"I don't know what to say sir. That's what happened." You thought quickly. "Maybe its so bad because I drained the tub before getting out?" Please let him buy it.    
  
"I suppose," he said, sounding unconvinced. At least he didn't press the issue. "You can redress now."    
  
You stood carefully, put your shirt back on and adjusted your pants. He was taking his sweet time telling you how bad it was. He made notes in your file.    
  
Finally, he looked at you. "Do you know how to apply bacta patches?"    
  
Nope, apply to the affected area, sticky side down, was beyond you.    
  
"Yes sir," you said, maintaining a neutral expression.    
  
His eyes narrowed. "Good, you can pick them up at the front desk. Twelve hours should be sufficient. I'm also prescribing a muscle relaxant, for tonight only.  Take it before bed. You'll need at least seven hours of sleep, otherwise it will affect your motor skills. Pick them up at the front desk."    
  
He left. You went to the front desk and waited for your prescriptions.    
  
Back in your room, you eyed the pack resentfully, trying not to scratch your neck. The itching was getting worse, you would have to deal with the pain of bending over. You knelt carefully, grumbleing under your breath about Kylo Ren the entire time. Thankfully, you were organized and found the ointment quickly. You stood and applied the ointment generously, sighing in relief. You had no idea what was in that stuff but it worked wonders, too bad it was so damned expensive. You stripped down to your underwear, simply kicking off your boots and pants to avoid bending again. Standing sideways to the mirror, you opened the package containing the bacta patch and applied it, making sure you covered the entire bruise. It was cool and slimey. You hadn't had to use the stuff often and had never needed to be submerged in a tank. It was always a strange feeling, like it should have slid off your body, it was so slick. But it never did.    
  
After a few minutes, the ache began to ease a little. Letting out a sigh of relief, you gently lay down on the bed, face down. Propping yourself on your elbows, you sent Mitaka a message, informing him of your injury. Next, you messaged each of your techs, asking for status updates. Finally, you scrolled through your own messages. None of them were important but had to be read and acknowledged anyway. It was mostly new arrival information and checklists. You fell asleep reading about required safety precautions when walking in docking bays.    
  
Your face was buzzing and a bright light stung your eyes.    
  
Why was your face buzzing?    
  
You opened your eyes, squinting at the bright light. After a moment, your eyes adjusted and you lifted your head. You had fallen asleep with your face pressed against your datapad. Lifting your head, you frowned at it. There was a small puddle of drool in the middle of the screen.    
  
You wiped it away and checked the message. It was from Mitaka. Checking the time, you realized you'd slept for about an hour.    
  
"Report to conference room 275. A console has been destroyed. There is other damage as well but you need only concern yourself with the console. How is your injury?"    
  
You stood, making small twisting motions. It felt better. Still sore, but the ache was less than before. You could work.    
  
Retrieving the datapad, you sent a quick reply.    
  
"Recovering sir. Applied bacta patches. Will report to conference room 275 immediately for initial evaluation of damage. ETA ten minutes."    
  
With that, you threw on your last clean uniform since the one from earlier today was hopelessly wrinkled, put on your boots, grabbed your evaluation kit and checked your hair. Finding that the bun was still tight and neat, you entered the conference room location into the map program and headed off.    
  
In the hallway you saw the tech from the morning meal. She smiled and you waved while hurrying bye. Thankfully, she didn't  try to stop and chat, in fact, the blonde looked frazzled. The sight actually cheered you a bit, even though you felt slightly guilty. It was good to know you weren't the only one feeling stressed.    
  
Eventually, you came to the hallway that housed the conference room. You stopped, pressing your back against the wall and trying to will yourself invisible. He was there, exiting the conference room.    
  
You held your breath, hoping he wouldn't notice you or that he would go the other way down the hall. It didn't work. He turned left, stomping straight toward you. You wanted to look away but it felt like a magnetic force was pulling your eyes to him.    
  
You thought about closing your eyes but that would be too cowardly. Feeling your skin flush, you remembered protocol and pushed away from the wall, standing at attention. He ignored you stomping past without a word. Just as he passed by, you thought his eyes flicked toward you and a pink tint colored his cheeks.   
  
You stood there long after he had passed, lost in embarrassment. Eventually, Mitaka exited the room and spotted you. You noticed a red handprint on his neck, and his skin was pale. A light sheen of sweat glistened in the artificial light.    
  
"Hello technician, the room is now unoccupied," he told you, rubbing at his neck.    
  
You tried to ignore how scared he looked. "I'll start my evaluation immediately then sir,"  you replied crisply.    
  
He snorted, "It's going to take a while." With that, he left.   
  
You entered the room and just stared for a moment. All First Order conference rooms were equipped with a control console that was used primarily to bring up holovids or project information from a datapad. They were usually located just to the left of the head of the table and were generally easy to fix because they were some of the simplest computers on board the ship. However, because of their utility, they were considered high priority repairs.    
  
The evaluation kit wasn't needed. Holy shit. It was completely destroyed, as was a chunk of the table. Whatever the console had been projecting must have pissed Lord Ren off terribly. There was nothing left to evaluate. Sparks occasionally sputtered from exposed wiring.    
  
You shut off the power, not wanting to risk an electric fire. Opening up your datapad, you notified the closest dispensary of the parts you required and when you would pick them up. Surveying the damage again, you couldn't help but think of a spoiled child throwing a tantrum.    
  
You shook your head, pushing such thoughts away. It was wrong to compare the Supreme Leader to a child. He was a man carrying an immense weight of responsibility on his shoulders. You just wished he would find another outlet.    
  
Sighing, you began the tedious task of removing the damaged parts. None of them were salvageable.    
  
Hours later, you checked your work. The console was now fully functional, though it couldn't be seated until the table was replaced. Someone else would take care of that. Your work was done. You sent the lieutenant a quick message, and didn't scratch at your neck. You would need another oil bath tonight. At this rate, you would need to ask Mitaka to increase your stipend.    
  
Gathering your things, you realized it was near the end of the normal work cycle. Your subordinates would be reporting in. Taking a seat at the undamaged end of the table, you quickly reviewed their reports. So far, they were doing well, running into only minor issues, which they were able to solve or work around on their own and all of them had full schedules tomorrow. As you read the reports, you mind occasionally focused on a pair of beautiful hazel eyes set in an angry face.   
  
For the first time in hours, you relaxed, and realized you were now able to sit with only minimal discomfort. The bacta was doing its job. Closing the datapad, you gathered the refuse and left the room. You didn't feel like taking the time for an oil bath. You tossed the trash in a garbage chute. The cream would do for now. Instead, you would take the muscle relaxant and get a good night's sleep.    
  
Back in your room, that's exactly what you attempted to do. You swallowed the small pill and hung your uniform. Naked, you climbed into bed. Placing the datapad on its charger, you snuggled into the sheets.    
  
Just as you were beginning to feel relaxed and a bit light headed, the datapad buzzed.    
  
"Supreme Leader has ordered your presence in his training room immediately, bring supplies to repair extensive damage to training droids."   
  



	4. Chapter 4

You read the message twice, trying to decipher its meaning. Did he mean Lord Ren had requested you by name or that he simply required a technician? Head spinning, you sat up. The muscle relaxant had only just begun to take effect but it didn't seem to be affecting you too terribly. Still, you should inform Mitaka of the situation.   
  
You requested a video call with him. As you waited for him to accept the connection, you suddenly let out a small shriek, dropping the pad on the bed and scrambling to cover yourself with a sheet. You had forgotten you were naked. Once the important bits were concealed, you reached for the datapad with one hand, clutching the sheet to your chest with the other. Maybe you could cancel the request before he responded.   
  
"Yes TN-.... ohh," great, Mitaka had answered the call.    
  
You adjusted the screen to minimize the amount of skin he could see. You would play this off as if you had done it on purpose. His eyes kept flicking between your face and the hand protecting your modesty.    
  
"I apologize for my state sir," you said, attempting to make your voice cool and professional. Your whole body was starting to tingle and itch.   
  
"I receieved your message and it appeared urgent." What? Repairing training droids appeared urgent? You thought quickly, trying to cover your mistake.    
  
"You stated that my presence was required immediately," there, that was a good recovery.    
  
"Y-yes, the Supreme Leader as rendered all of his training droids inoperable and wants them repaired quickly so he can continue to train," his eyes continued to flicker between your face and your breasts.    
  
That sounded promicing, Ren hadn't requested you by name then. Maybe you weren't screwed after all then.    
  
Your tongue felt thick in your mouth. You hoped you weren't slurring. "There's a problem with that sir," you spoke slowly and deliberately, taking the time to make sure your words were clear.    
  
Mitake frowned, "Are you drunk technician?" His voice was taking on a sharp edge.    
  
"No sir," you said too loudly. "I was prescribed a muscle relaxant today for my injury. It should be in my file. It appeared that my duties for the day were complete, so I took it before going to bed. I haven't been drinking, sir. That would be against regulations."   
  
Only officers were allowed to imbibe alcohol. Anyone else caught with it in their possession was subject to harsh punishment.   
  
He continued to frown, "You said he prescribed bacta patches."   
  
"Yes lieutenant sir."    
  
Lieutenant sir? What the fuck? You were having trouble getting your eyes to focus.    
  
"You're telling me he also prescribed muscle relaxers? How did you injure yourself? I was under the impression it wasn't that severe."   
  
You had to tread carefully here, you didn't want your superior to know  your humiliation.    
  
Avoiding his second question somewhat you said, "The doctor said I have a bruised tailbone and perhaps a torn muscle as well. The medicine was just for today. I think he wanted me to sleep while the bacta works."   
  
He was still frowning but he looked nervous now, no longer accusatory. You swallowed. Clearly you were in no state to work. Surely another tech could repair a few training droids.   
  
Seeming to sense your thoughts, or maybe you were talking out loud, he continued. "You were specifically requested."    
  
Your heart was sitting in your stomach, which felt like it was ready to heave.    
  
He actually looked scared now. "Obviously, you cannot work. I will inform him of your state and update you, stand by."    
  
The call went dead. You flopped down onto you back, groaning at the twinge of pain. Requested you specifically? Even though you were alone, you covered your eyes with your hands, trying to cover your panic. This was not the kind of attention you wanted. Yes, you wanted your leadership to know who you were but you'd wanted to be known for your work. Requested specifically. The only reason Supreme Leader knew your designation was because he'd caught you in his bathing tub. You cursed yourself. Why hadn't you asked for confirmation of the red mark rather than making assumptions? You knew better. You lost yourself in self chastisement.    
  
The datapad buzzed. Returning to a seated position, you covered yourself again and answered the call, assuming it was Mitaka. It wasn't.   
  
"TN-479," there was that rich voice again.    
  
You tried to control your expression but knew you were failing.    
  
"Supreme Leader," you gasped.    
  
He stared at you a moment, face neutral. The room was spinning and your nose was itching. That had to be the drug, your nose didn't itch due to your condition.    
  
His head tilted to the side. "Someone will bring you something to counteract the effects of the drug. You are to report to me once it has taken effect."   
  
"But Supreme Leader, there are other qualified technicians who can repair your droids, you don't need me to do it!"    
  
He straightened his head, anger flashing across his face. When he spoke, the words were soft but they sent a chill down your spine. You clutched the sheet tighter.    
  
"Are you questioning my orders?"    
  
You wanted to crawl under the bed. "N-never sir," you stammered.    
  
"Then I expect you within the hour."    
  
He ended the call.    
  
You scrambled out of bed, mind a riot of confusion and fear. This was the third in less than two days that you'd had to interact with the man. Fate must have it in for you. Not that you believed in fate, it must be the force.    
  
You nearly cried with laughter, not oblivious the its historical edge. The force? You weren't arrogant enough to believe you were important enough for the foce to play an active role in your life. No, you just had bad luck.    
  
Straightening, you tried to remember why you'd gotten out of bed. Clothes. Someone was coming and you needed clothes.    
  
Staggering, you made your way to the wardrobe and put on your uniform, only to take it off again. You needed underwear first. Searching, you found your bra and panties lying in a smalk heap next to the bed. Bending to retrieve them caused the room to spin again so you laid your head on the edge of the bed for support as you carefully lifted one leg, then the other and pulled the panties up as far as you could in this position. Grabbing your bra, you tossed it on the bed and stood, pulling the panties into position. The bra gave you less trouble and you put your uniform on again.    
  
You were sitting on the edge of the bed, tying your boot laces when a chime signaled someone was at the door. Without looking up, you said "Open."   
  
The doctor from before hurried in, out of breath. He was carrying a small bag.  Wasting no time, he opened the bag and retrieved a syringe and a bottle of yellowish liquid.    
  
Still panting, he filled the syringe and informed you that he was going to give you an injection in the arm to counteract the muscle relaxant.    
  
Then he injected you through your sleeve, not even giving you time to get your clothing out of the way. Within moments, your head began to clear. It was as if a fog was being lifted. Your vision came back into focus, and your thoughts lost their soft edge.    
  
The doctor was monitoring you closely. "How do you feel?"    
  
"Normal, thank you doctor."    
  
He flicked open his datapad, typed a quick message, and was out the door without another word.    
  
There sure were a lot of assholes on this ship. You let out a snort before sobering. You almost wished you were still high. This could not be good.    
  
Slapping yourself on the knee, you stood, checking your appearance in the mirror. Huh, you had done a surprisingly good job dressing yourself given the circumstances. You took off the outer jacket and adjusted your undershirt, it had been backward.    
  
You replaced the jacket and fixed your hair, taking one last critical look in the mirror. You were ready and couldn't procrastinate if you wanted to make his deadline. You typed in a special, top priority request to the dispensary. A droid would bring the numerous supplies you anticipated needing, taking them to your current location once they were all gathered. Finally, you sent Mitaka a message saying you were fully functional and about to leave.    
  
The lieutenant called before you even made it out the door. Adjusting, you slung your evaluation pack on one shoulder and retrieved the datapad.    
  
"Lieutenant," you replied succinctly, trying not to think about the view you'd given him earlier. You were developing a serious problem regarding nudity around your superiors.    
  
"It's good that you are yourself again," he started, cheeks a bit pink. You kept your own embarrassment hidden. He continued, "Supreme Leader is already displeased with the delay so I won't keep you, tread carefully."    
  
He hung up. You stared at the blank screen a moment. He'd been sweating again, his breathing heavy. You reconsidered your earlier assessment. That strong of a reaction was not due to the ample cleavage you shown him earlier. It couldn't be. Mitaka was a lieutenant, that meant he was probably accustomed to the gender neutral refreshers. Such a mild display of skin shouldn't have affected him this much. Finally, everything clicked into place. The medicine must still be having a slight effect because it didn't normally take you this long to put two and two together. Ren must be seriously pissed. Mitaka had needed to contact the Supreme Leader, to inform him of your condition. Him and Mitaka were obviously in different locations, likely kilometers apart, yet his reaction had been strong enough to frighten Mitaka even though there wasn't anything Ren would have been able to physically due from that distance. Well, you assumed though you knew nothing of how the force worked. In any event, this did not bode well for you.    
  
You couldn't help but think of a child again, this was a serious over reaction. Any number of technicians could complete the necessary repairs so he hadn't needed to wait on you. Did he want to see you again? You shuddered, brain nearly blanking with fear as to what he could want with you specifically while your lower anatomy decided to add its opinion.    
  
That caught your attention. You entered the training area's location into the map program even though you thought you could find it on your own now. This way your mind was free to dwell on your body's reaction as you walked. Your plain black standard issue panties were decidedly moist. For some reason, you were developing an attraction to the Supreme Leader. Doing some quick mental calculations, you realized it had been over two years since you'd gotten any. And you'd been too busy for the last few months to take care of the problem yourself.    
  
That was the only explanation. You'd never been attracted to a superior before. Even if Lord Ren had the sexiest mouth and eyes you'd ever seen. No, that had to be the problem. You needed to get laid. Just as you arrived at the training room you decided you'd keep your eyes out of a potential lover. The First Order did not forbid sexual relationships so long as they didn't interfere with either party's work so there was nothing stopping you. As you pressed the button next to the door to signal your presence it never occured to you that a powerful force user was just on the other side of the door and had the ability to read minds.    
  
The door slid open with a hiss and you tried to keep your fear, and arousal, under control. You spotted him immediately. He was sitting in the middle of the room, facing a pile of droids in various states of destruction. He was wearing a tight black sleeveless shirt once more as well as loose fitting black pants and black boots. That must be his preferred workout clothing, it was almost identical to what he’d been wearing the first time. Still sitting, he turned his upper body to bring you into his line of sight. Damn, he was powerfully built. His body reminded you of professional fighters on your home world. He had a body built for power not looks and yet it suited him well. He had a chest like a barrel, the kind that made a woman want to wrap her legs around him. 

You swallowed and strode forward, telling yourself to keep it professional. His notorious temper was excellent motivation to do so.

“Just do your job and get out,” you mentally told yourself. “Don’t think about it. If you act like an incompetent idiot he’ll likely kill you.” That though was enough to bring your libido back under control but only just. You really needed to get laid and soon.

His eyes followed you as you moved further into the room, his face unreadable. Finally he spoke.

“Get to work TN-479.”  Then he faced forward again, probably meditating, you guessed. You’d heard force users did that a lot, communing with the force and all that. It was just coincidence that he was facing where you would need to be.

You approached the pile of damaged droids, examining them critically. Some could be salvaged. Others were so severely damaged that it would be faster and cheaper to scrap them and order new ones.

After a moment, still examining the droids, you asked, “Sir, how many do you require for your use immediately? Some of them can be repaired quickly but the majority will take a while. A few are little more than scrap metal at this point.”

There were perhaps two dozen droids, several of which had been cut clean in half. A few only needed battle appendages replaced. Those would be the easiest to fix.

When he didn’t respond, you turned, looking at him once more. Damn, but he was physically appealing. His features didn’t quite match. His nose was a little to big for his face and he had soft chin. Still, they worked well together, combined with those intense eyes, his face was somehow cold and yet almost vulnerable at the same time.

You swallowed, he wasn’t mediating.  He was staring right at you. Though his face was still neutral, there was something about his eyes. He looked like he either wanted to fuck you or kill you.

Finally he responded, “Six will be sufficient for now.”

“Yes sir,” you stated, proud of yourself for not whimpering. It was a sad state of affairs that you were so often proud of yourself for not whimpering or gasping out responses lately.

You turned back to the pile of damaged droids, determined to do your job as efficiently as possible and get out with what was left of your dignity intact.

You pulled what appeared to be the least damaged droid off the pile and began running diagnostics using your kit. As you were finishing, a protocol droid appeared pushing a cart laden with the tools and parts you had requested.  

Turning toward it to sign for the parts, you caught a glimpse of Lord Ran out of the corner of your eye. He was staring at you again. At this rate you were going to make a fool of yourself. Your body couldn't seem to decide if it was aroused or terrified. This much attention from the Supreme Leader could not be good.

Deciding the best course of action was to ignore him, you signed for the parts and requested the protocol droid leave the cart. It agreed, accepted your signature and left.

You set to work in earnest, running diagnostics and repairing the least damaged droids as quickly as possible. You only occasionally lost enough control of yourself to glance at him. Every time, you found he was staring at you with a disconcerting intensity. Sometimes, a small frown line appeared between his eyes, other times, he had that blank look again.

You did your best to ignore it and after about an hour you had six of the droids operational again.

Standing from the crouching position You’d assumed to repair the final droid, you turned before addressing him, giving yourself a little extra time to prepare yourself.

“Six droids are,” you began but he chose that moment to stand, coming to his full formidable height.

He stalked toward you and your mouth went dry. Suddenly, he was invading your space. Mere inches separated you when he spoke.

“That will be sufficient for now TN-479.”

Your heart was hammering in your chest as he continued.

“You may retire to your quarters.”

That was a dismissal if you’d ever heard one.

“Y-yes sir,” great you were stuttering like Mitaka now.

You stepped back, preparing to leave but he stepped forward, invading your space again. You had to grab one your neck at an uncomfortable angel to look at him as he continued.

“And technician,” his eyes met yours. “You are not to engage in sexual activities until I say otherwise.”

You gasped, prepared to argue, but he didn’t give you a chance. Instead he turned, striding quickly out of the room.    
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, life keeps getting in the way. Comments make my day....just saying

You were going to put in for a transfer and if that was denied, you would apply for a different assignment, TIE fighter maintenance maybe. You laid your head back against the cool metal edge of the bathing tub, grimacing both at the shock of cold against your neck and the thought of actually applying to work on the seemingly endless string of TIE fighters. No one applied for that job, in fact, it was often assigned as a punishment. It was boring, thankless work, filled with long hours and dealing with pilots and their terrible attitudes. Still, if you couldn't be transferred off the ship, and a transfer was actually really unlikely given how desperately the Supremacy needed support personnel, the assignment would get you as far from Lord Ren as possible. Your days would be spent solely in docking bays, which was about as far from his path as one could get.

You were generally difficult to rattle, which was part of the reason you'd developed such a good reputation. It was easy to work efficiently when you were confident, cool and collected. The Supreme Leader unnerved you though. It wasn't his power, either as Supreme Leader or with the force, or even his temper, though you could definitely understand how those things had people literally shaking in their boots. No, it was the way he looked at you. His eyes. They looked right through you.

You sank deeper into the water, purple this time, and opaque from the sheer amount of oils and minerals you'd added. An officer stepped into the refresher and looked at you curiously, but quickly moved into the shower stall at your glare. You relaxed, or returned to the same level of anxiety as before rather, when the female officer turned away. It was understandable, additives such as you'd added to the water were normally forbidden. This was the main reason you prefered a private bath. Some of the others, the females in particular, would become jealous, seeing your baths as a luxury instead of the necessity they were. Occasionally it caused problems, you'd been confronted more than once. Still, desperation had driven you to your third soak in less than a week. With the stress you were currently under, your skin condition was at an all time bad. Multiple rashes marred your otherwise smooth skin and you were itching almost constantly. Yes, getting away from Ren was a good idea.

It wouldn't even be so bad if he wasn't sending you such mixed signals. You could deal with dismissal, or attraction, but not both. He seemed to think you were nothing yet simultaneously seemed to be attracted to you. At least his blush at your first interaction and smoldering eyes at the last one seemed to indicate attraction.Yet his actions suggested annoyance. Maybe you were over thinking this, it could be nothing.

You sighed, closing your eyes and willing your body to relax. You would submit the request tomorrow. For now, you'd just enjoy the bath and the relief it brought.

He'd ordered you not to take a lover.

"Any request for transfer or change of assignment will be denied," the deep, smooth baritone startled you.

Eyes popping open, you gaped, sinking even deeper into the water. HE was standing over you, breathing heavily and hands clenched in fists at his sides.

"S-sir?" What was he doing here? Your mind blanked, unable to process his words.

His voice actually dropped lower, now almost a growl as he repeated himself.

Still too stunned to think properly you blurted, "wha- how?"

Wonderful, you thought as your brain finally accepted the utterly implausible situation. Now you were unable to form coherent sentences. If you didn't bring yourself under control you were going to be punished for incompetence.

As he stared at you with those intense eyes, you swallowed, willing your heartbeat to slow and doing your best to ignore the fine tremor in your hands. It wasn't like this was the first time you'd found yourself naked in a bathing tub and staring up at Lord Ren.

After a moment, you calmly stated, "Sir, I have not applied for either...."

He cut you off, "I was searching for you, I require you to repair more droids. You project your thoughts louder than most people. As I approached your quarters, I heard you, learning both your location and your intentions."

He was all but hissing now. You swallowed, refusing to dwell on the implications in his statements for now. Instead, you simply asked, "When should I report sir?"

"Now." With that, he turned and stalked from the room.

Once he was gone, you took a deep breath, pushing your emotions down. For now you had work to do.

Pulling the stopper from the drain, you stood. At that moment, the officer from before opened the curtain to her stall and without so much as looking in your direction, fled as quickly as she could.

You suppressed a laugh as you quickly dried and dressed. No doubt that woman thought she'd just escaped death. Vaguely, you wondered if his seeming fascination with you was because you didn't truly fear him. Or at least you hadn't before now. How were you supposed to sensor your thoughts? As you left the refresher, you decided to simply ask him why your thoughts were 'loud'.

Back in your quarters, you sent Mitaka a message informing him of your newest assignment, put in a new order for supplies and grabbed your assessment kit. Exiting the room you once again told yourself you had nothing to worry about, though it felt like a lie even in your own head.

Once you arrived outside his training area you stopped. Taking another deep breath, you released it slowly. "You will not think about him, or his body. Be professional. Do your job and get out."

For the second time in the space of one cycle, you scanned your palm and entered Lord Ren's training area. Entering, you looked around quickly and found yourself simultaneously relieved and a little disappointed. You'd expected him to be in here. He wasn't, as far as you could tell. He definitely wasn't in the main area and you weren't about to check the refresher to be sure.

Telling yourself this was a good thing, you approached the pile of broken training droids. Putting your hands on your hips, you examined the pile critically. It was going to be a long night if Lord Ren wanted you to repair all of them. You'd fixed the least damaged ones a little over an hour ago, so the remaining repairs were more intensive. You frowned. The pile was exactly as you'd left it. He didn't appear to have used the droids you'd repaired earlier. Huh.

It didn't matter. You had your orders and you needed to make a plan. Opening your datapad, you examined the results of your previous assessment, then checked on the status of the supply order. It would take about an hour to arrive. Formulating a plan, you made notes. Listing action items and estimated repair times took several minutes. Next, you began sorting through the heap, creating several smaller piles. This took longer. Eventually, you had divided the approximately 14 droids (this was just an educated guess considering that some of them were just lumps of twisted metal) into six categories, based on the amount of repair required. Once you finished, you wiped the sweat from your forehead and took a moment to assess the piles again. The smallest one consisted of three droids and various parts you'd deemed beyond repair. After you spoke with Supreme Leader, you'd put in an order for new ones. Currently, you were uncertain how many he'd started out with and didn't want to risk angering him by ordering the wrong amount. Next were the droids that needed the most extensive repairs. You would work on them last. After that came three piles that would require parts you hadn't yet ordered, and finally the largest pile. This one was made of droids you were fairly certain could be repaired with what you'd already ordered. You'd made it a point to create the piles in the back of the training area, where they would not get in Lord Ren's way if he showed up.

The hiss of the door opening had you turning, unsure if it was the parts or Ren. It was neither.

As the tall, slender form of the red headed General Hux strode in, arms behind his back, you snapped to attention. The man's eyes scanned the room quickly, finally coming to rest on you. He adjusted his path slightly, turning in your direction with an eyebrow raised.  

"What are you doing here technician?" His tone was arrogant, condescending, as if he was annoyed with having to interact with someone as lowly as yourself.

"Sir, I was ordered to repair Supreme Leader's training droids," you replied formally.

At that, he frowned a little. "Designation and position," he ordered.

"TN-479, sir. I'm," you hesitated slightly, having been given no official job title, "on special assignment by Lieutenant Mitaka to see to specific repairs sir."

His frown deepened, but he chose change the topic, "Are you aware of Supreme Leader's current whereabouts?"

"No sir," you replied, still standing at attention.

His eyes traveled slowly from your face down your body. You couldn't say for certain, but they seemed to linger too long on your chest. Had you missed a button while dressing? You resisted the urge to check. Normally, you checked your appearance everytime you left your quarters, but you'd been in too much of a hurry earlier. Ren's response of 'Now' had had you moving as quickly as possible. Still, you made a mental note not to make the mistake again. It was disconcerting wondering if your appearance was less than professional.

Eventually, he made eye contact once more.

"I recognize you, you repaired a console on the bridge recently."

He hadn't asked a question, but you responded anyway.

"Yes, sir."

His cold, pale blue eyes bore into yours as his expression hardened, becoming suspicious.

"What specific," he sneered the word, "repairs are you assigned to technician?"

Before you could respond, the door hissed open again. It was Lord Ren.  As he entered, his expression was neutral, but that changed the instance he was Hux.

Hux in turn broke standard protocol and addressed Lord Ren before he was spoken to.

"Supreme Leader," Hux began but Ren cut him off.

"Why are you here Hux?" Ren's voice was cold, colder than it had ever been when he addressed you.

"I was looking for you, we have a situation," Lord Ren cut him off again.

"Is it the resistance?"

"No sir."

"Then it will wait until our scheduled meeting, leave."

Hux's face turned scarlet, he was clearly tempted to snap at Lord Ren but instead made the smart decision. Throwing a glare your way, the general may as well have told you "this isn't finished." Then he left the room just as he'd entered it, arms clasped behind his back and nose thrust up in the air.

Ren turned toward you, anger written in his expressive eyes. The man took a few steps forward, invading your space again.

You'd thought he'd been angry with you before. Now however, you realized you'd been wrong. Though his breathing was normal and his stance less aggressive than in your past interactions, when you looked in his eyes, you saw death there.

"What did you tell him about us,"  your eyes widened and a heat began to pool in your belly as he finished the sentence with your name.

What? He'd used your actual name. He knew your name. Us, what us? He thought there was an 'us'?

You started to respond with a "nothing sir," but then his entire demeanor changed. He relaxed a little. If pressed, you'd say his eyes even softened, but that wasn't exactly true. They were still intense, seeming to look into your very soul, but death no longer looked back at you.

"You don't understand yet do you," he muttered, now standing within kissing distance.

You could feel his warm breath on your face as he looked down at you. His breath smelled sweet. Now you could smell his body too. He smelled of leather and sweat. He didn't stink though. It was a very masculine scent, musky and unique, it appealed to you. A pang of desire shot between your legs, leaving you feeling empty and wanting.

You remained at attention, with no idea how to respond, you said nothing, did nothing. "Be professional," you told yourself over and over again. "Control yourself!," you shouted internally.

He took a step back. With his scent no longer filling your nostrils, you found you could breathe again.

Just then, the door hissed open once more. The protocol droid from before arrived but stopped upon entering.

It addressed Ren, "Should I return later sir? I did not intend to interrupt you."

Ren took a step back, and spoke to you. "We will speak tomorrow."  Without addressing the droid, he left.

You shook yourself, feeling as if you were coming out of a trance.

"You're not interrupting," you said and began to work once more.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Broke 100 kudos! Thank you guys so much! As a thank you, we will finally earn the E rating, don't get too excited though. I can't say it enough, your comments and kudos mean a lot to me. Also, I don't like transitional chapters, they are a pain to write.

After nearly eight hours of work, you sat back on your heels, examining the final droid. It appeared functional but you ran a diagnostic scan anyway, just to be certain. After a moment of pursuing the data, you sighed a breath of relief. It was done, which meant you were done. Inhaling deeply, you rose with a wince. Your lower back tingling in protest. All the crouching and twisting you'd done had not helped your injury and you were exhausted. Checking the time, you realized the normal sleep cycle had ended an hour ago and you still hadn't made it to bed. At a guess, you estimated you'd gotten nine hours of sleep since arriving three days ago and most of that had been during your first day. You were going to bed and getting some damn sleep. Your mind was almost numb from the combination of stress and lack of rest. You couldn't keep this up, no one could.   
  
Ugh, who were you trying to kid? After your last interaction with the Supreme Leader, there was no way you could sleep. Besides, you needed to check your team's logs for the day, make new assignments for them and document your own work. Then there was the matter of Ren wanting to 'speak' with you. You shook your head, unwilling to think about it right now. As you gather your things, your stomach growled, reminding you that you hadn't been properly feeding it either.   
  
Straightening, you opened your datapad, just barely remembering to put in a work order for cleanup. You'd been as neat as possible but there was sizeable pile of unusable parts in a corner as well as containers for various fluids. Under normal circumstances, you would clean the mess yourself. As it was, you felt only a slight pang of guilt, clean up droids didn't need food or rest, you did.   
  
Before you could put the datapad back in its pack, it let out a beep.   
  
What now?   
  
It was Mitaka. You accepted the incoming transmission and did your best not to look like something a Rathtar had shit out.   
  
The holographic image of the man appeared. He looked clean and well rested. You tried not to think about the various types of fluid staining your wrinkled clothes and skin.   
  
"TN-479, Lor-, are you well technician?" His voice was incredulous. You must look even worse than you'd thought.   
  
You stood taller, refusing to give into embarrassment. "Fine sir. I've just been working."   
  
"Working on what?" A little line appeared between the small man's eyes as he frowned.   
  
"Supreme Leader wanted me to repair all of his training droids sir. I've only just finished." Your voice sounded worn even to your own ears.   
  
"Did he? I was under the impression he only required enough to continue his training for the evening."   
  
With an effort, you made your voice stronger, "I can't speak to that sir. He had me repair several, then later called me back to repair the rest."   
  
You hoped you weren't blushing. Your face didn't feel hot, maybe your body was too tired for the added effort.   
  
He continued, thankfully changing the topic without further comment. "Supreme Leader has been called away. He is not expected to return for several days."   
  
You tried to keep your face neutral while your heart leapt, whether it was from elation or sorrow you couldn't say.   
  
He continued, "Get some rest, that's an order. I'll see to it you aren't disturbed for at least ten hours." Now his voice and expression softened slightly. "You are valuable technician, you must see to your body's needs in order to continue to be so. Sleep well."   
  
He cut the transmission and you sagged, nearly falling over. Several days without Lord Ren was exactly what you needed. It would give your body time to recover and your mind time to process. Orders were orders, the paperwork and your subordinates would wait. With a little more pep in your step, you left the training area and went straight to the cafeteria.   
  
Arriving, you looked around quickly. At this time in the cycle, everyone had already taken their meal and left. Yes, you didn't have to be sociable. Of course, this meant there was no hot food available but you didn't mind. The food was garbage anyway, so its temperature didn't matter. This also meant you were able to simply grab a few packages of high calorie food and leave, which you did, not wanting to risk running into any stragglers.   
  
As you made your way through the hallways, you refused to meet anyone's eyes, not wanting to see the shocked faces of the troopers, officers and technicians you passed by. You knew you were a mess, and it bothered you to be seen this way. Still, you weren't about to stare at the ground in shame either. Your appearance was less than standard because you'd been working. You had nothing to be ashamed of. This kept your mind somewhat occupied, as you made the effort to look past everyone, not exactly pretending they weren't there, but not acknowledging their presence either. After a few minutes, you came to the hallway that housed your quarters. It was deserted, which unfortunately freed your mind to think. As images of Lord Ren flitted across your brain, you made a conscious decision. You would not think about him until you'd gotten some sleep.   
  
After scanning your palm at the entrance, you tiredly undressed. Slipping on a robe, you gathered your soiled clothing into a small bin, which you placed outside your door. They would be picked up and cleaned while you slept. This left you without a uniform should you be required but Mitaka had sounded determined about you getting undisturbed rest. That reminded you. You had one thing you needed to do before going to bed. Opening the datapad, you placed an order for two uniforms (just to be safe), then placed it on its charger. Stepping in front of the mirror, you let the robe slip to the floor and examined your back side. The bacta patch was still in place and through its filmy, transparent shape, you could see your skin. It was healing, the black bruise now a sickly mix of yellows and greens. By the time you woke, it would be healed.   
  
Turning, you stared at the bed longingly, unwilling to lie to yourself. With everything that had happened, there was no way you could sleep. Feeling as if you were wading through water, you sat on the edge of the bed and opened one of the food packages. You ate without really tasting the food, then crawled under the blankets, losing consciousness before your head hit the pillow. If you had dreams, you didn't remember them.    
  
Several hours later, you opened your eyes, then rolled onto your back. Staring blankly at the polished metal ceiling, you took stock of your body. You were warm, snuggled deep into the blankets and more relaxed than you'd been in recent memory. Wriggling around a little didn't result in even the slightest twinge of pain in your lower back. Thank the stars for bacta.  Stretching your arms over your head revealed a fair amount of soreness. This wasn't surprising, you'd done a lot of physical labor, so some soreness was to be expected. It did remind you that between travel preparations, actually traveling, and the whirlwind of activity since arriving on the Supremacy, you hadn't exercised in more than a standard week. That would change today. Now that you were properly rested, the tasks that had seemed so daunting hours ago now felt far more doable. In fact, it would likely be just a few hours of work. You might actually have some leisure time!    
  
Rolling onto your side, you frowned, your hip itched. This made you think of the rash you'd been developing. Reluctantly, you tossed back the covers, shivering at the feel of cool, recycled air on your warm skin. The fine hairs on your arms and legs lifted. Though it was too dark to see, you knew your skin would resemble a plucked bird for a few moments. Standing, you turned on the light and went to the mirror. The bruises were gone so you gently peeled off the remainder of the patch. A slimy coating remained behind. From past experience, you knew you'd have to scrub it off. Moving on, you examined your neck. The red rash was healing, now only a slightly different color than the surrounding flesh. Finally, you checked the itchy spot on your hip. It wasn't discolored yet, but would require monitoring based on how much it itched.    
  
Deciding a shower was in order, you slipped the robe back on and went to the door.  Sure enough, freshly laundered clothes sat in the bin from earlier. Bringing it inside, you got fully dressed. This was another reason you missed having your own refresher. Getting fully dressed just to bathe was a serious annoyance. It was the only option though. Only a true idiot would risk entering a hallway in anything other than a First Order uniform. Even if such a thing was allowed, you'd get dressed anyway. Professionalism was everything. Gathering toiletries, you left, heading down the cold, sterile halls of the ship. Who designed this ship anyway? Every aspect of it was designed with intimidation in mind. The angled walls and sharp edges were far from practical, as were the red accent lights spaced every twenty meters or so near the floor. For all the First Order valued practicality, it certainly didn't display the characteristic in the design of its ships.    
  
You sighed, fully aware of what you were doing. You didn't really give a damn about the halls, but pondering them kept your mind from dwelling on more serious matters. Stars, what the hell were you going to do about the situation with Lord Ren? The mountain of a man was so frustrating!    
  
Arriving, you opted for the enzyme showers rather than the water baths this time. The enzymes would do a more thorough job removing the bacta remnants. Undressing in the stall, your mind drifted back to Lord Ren. Was he attracted to you? It was the only explanation for his behavior. His eyes hadn't left your body the entire time he'd watched you work. Then he'd come looking for you himself. It would have been much more efficient to simply send a message, yet he'd personally sought you out.    
  
Turning the tap, you stepped into the odd smelling spray. While not unpleasant, the organic compounds had a distinct odor that lingered on skin for several minutes afterward. Eventually though, the compounds would decay and the smell would dissipate. One advantage of the enzyme was the lack of need for soap. It worked by bonding with and breaking down sweat and the bacteria that grew in it. In this way, it was more efficient than wasting water to bathe. Still, it lacked the comfort of water lightly pelting against your body, or the pleasing scent of good soap. It also took about ten minutes to do its work. Standing still under the misting spray, you realized you'd exhausted your ability to analyze the shower. As you searched for something else to think about, two phrases kept dancing in your brain.    
  
"You are not to take a lover until I say otherwise," followed immediately by "We will speak later."    
  
Both of them spoken in that deep, smooth voice. As wetness formed between your legs, you shook your head and turned off the tap. There was no time for this nonsense. Work awaited.    
  
Rubbing a hand down your backside revealed the last of the bacta was gone, so you dressed once more and returned to your quarters, having left the datapad there.    
  
What could you do? Was there anything to be done? Applying for transfer or reassignment was clearly a waste of time. Did you want to anyway? His attentions, strange as they were, were tantalizing. He'd been so angry when the General had called him away.   
  
Under normal circumstances, you would seek advice from a superior. As you thought of Mitaka's reaction, your face heated and you snorted. He wasn't any better equipped to handle this than you were. He'd probably stutter out an incomprehensible response or faint. Still, you didn't think of Mitaka so harshly anymore. His nervousness made a lot more sense now. Dealing with Kylo Ren day in and day out would have even the sturdiest person walking on pins and needles after a while. You'd never forget the feel of invisible fingers choking the life out of you, and Mitaka had a ring of bruises around his neck. Lord Ren must strangle the poor lieutenant often.   
  
Thankfully, you arrived 'home' then. Now you could get to work. After scanning your palm yet again, you stepped inside and went straight for the datapad. It was fully charged, checking the time,  you realized you weren't in danger of violating Mitaka's orders. You'd slept for nine hours! Of course, this meant your sleep cycle would be fucked up for the next few days. It was the middle of sleep cycle now. Not that it mattered.  Thanks to this special assignment, you no longer had set work hours. You wondered vaguely if it would be prudent to adjust your own sleep cycle to match Lord Ren's, he couldn't destroy anything if he was asleep. Maybe Mitaka could offer insight on the matter.    
  
You almost sent him a message but decided against it. That discussion could wait until your next face-to-face meeting. Settling down at the tiny desk, you pulled up all correspondence for the day. There were several from your subordinates. Two of them reported their tasks complete, but the final tech, the female, had been unable to complete her final assignment. Pulling up the details of the report, you expected to find an error or oversight on her part, but the technician had done everything she was supposed to. The assignment had been to find the cause of a false reading a console was displaying. The console itself monitored motion sensors (among other things) in one of the weapons storage areas. You decided to pull up all reports concerning the storage area from the last week. As expected, the sensors logged movement and sent the proper alarms when someone entered the area. The tech had done a full examination of the sensors, their hardwire connections and the console, finding nothing to suggest either a hardware malfunction or software error. Digging deeper into the logs, you noticed that the lighting system didn't activate when the faulty detections had occured. This would have been one of the reasons the 'error' was reported. But the light sensors were only located at the entrance. Making a decision, you sent a message to both the technician, and the console operator, suggesting they install heat sensors near the floor.    
  
Next, you checked for new assignments. There were several and none of them were complicated or in high visibility areas. Though you were tempted to keep a few for yourself, you delegated all of them to the techs. They needed the work experience and besides, you had no idea how long  Lord Ren would be gone or how quickly he would destroy something when he arrived. Or if he when he would summon you for that talk. Shaking your head, you moved on. Next, you needed to submit the techs' reports and create your own.    
  
Several hours passed in this manner. As much as you hated making or reviewing reports, you were fully aware of how important they were when it came to anything technical so you were as thorough as possible.  

  
Finishing, you pulled up the messages once more, hoping to find something to do. Of course when you wanted work there was none. Determined to stay busy for as long as possible, you decided it was time to get some physical exercise. Checking the time once more, you saw it was now the beginning of the first work cycle. Great, that meant the work out areas would have few people in them. Most people tended to exercise after their work cycle, and the final work cycle (which was the sleep cycle for the first work cycle) had far less people than the others. If this continued, you might not actually have to talk to anyone for a while. Normally, you enjoyed some social interaction but the last few days had been mentally exhausting and you just didn't feel like dealing with anyone, unsure if you'd be able to keep snide comments to yourself.   
  
Standing, you stretched muscles gone stiff from sitting too long, then changed into the standard exercise uniform. It was black of course. The only color was a small red First Order emblem on the left breast of the top and another high on the right leg of the snug pants. Even the socks were black. Sometimes you missed choosing your own clothes.   
  
As the only training area you'd been to was off limits, even with the Supreme Leader off ship you wouldn't risk using it, you used the map program to find one nearby and went straight there. Upon arriving, you stretched again and went to the running machine, thinking back to your first day. You started at a jog, but that left your mind free to wander. After a few minutes, you increased the speed as high as you thought you could sustain for a while and lost yourself to the burning in your legs and the pounding of your heart. When you couldn't keep proper form any longer, you slowed, bringing your heartbeat down in intervals so you wouldn't get nauseous. Damn but you really needed to work on your cardio, your sounded like a fathier after a race.   
  
Eventually, your heart rate and breathing calmed and you switched to calisthenics.  
  
When your muscles burned from exertion and you were covered in sweat, you finally stopped. Stretching once more, you hoped to find a new message or two on the datapad. Nothing. Deciding you needed another shower, you utilized the nearest refresher, using the enzyme shower since you didn't have soap with you.   
  
Why would he forbid you from taking a lover? Groaning, you dressed in the sweaty clothes and returned to your quarters. Once there, you decided it was time to eat so you changed into a work uniform, taking pains to ensure your appearance was perfect.   
  
Once in the cafeteria, you grabbed another prepackaged meal and sat at the table, wishing you'd eaten during the regular meal time. The food tasted the same, but it would have been nice to eat something warm, maybe have a hot cup of kaf. Instead, you sat, picking at the cold, mostly unidentifiable mush. Boy did you miss real food, especially fresh fruit. Concentrating, you could almost taste the sweet tang of the bellberries you'd eaten on Endor. Alas, all you had was this highly processed shit. It contained everything a human body needed to remain healthy but that was all that could be said for it. Eating slowly despite the lack of taste, you kept glancing at the datapad propped in front of you.   
  
Nothing.  
  
Fuck.   
  
Finally giving in to the inevitable, you stood, tossing the trash into a receptacle near the door. On the way to your quarters you wracked your brain but there was nothing left for you to do.   
  
Damn it all. You couldn't put it off any longer. You had to actually try to figure out how you felt about the situation.  
  
Sitting on the edge of the bed, arms folded under your chin, you stared at the far wall, not really seeing it.   
  
Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck.   
  
You'd like to fuck him.   
  
Oh hell, that was the problem wasn't it.  
  
Standing, you paced back and forth as well as you could in the cramped space.  
  
You were attracted to him. That was why you were so embarrassed that he'd seen you nude. After three years in the First Order, you were quite comfortable with nudity. The communal bathing areas ensured that most people were. Though plenty of men had seen you naked, Lord Ren was different.  It wasn't do to his position or his amazing abilities, those scared the hell out of you. It was the man. There was something about him, aside from that lickable body. His eyes. There was something about them.   
  
But those same eyes created the conflict in you. They showed a vulnerable man and held a heat that caused an answering wetness between your legs. Yet he studied you as a scientist would a new strange species. You doubted he had any respect for you.   
  
Was that necessary though? It wasn't like you wanted to settle down. Casual lovers were all you were interested in. You snorted, the Supreme Leader was a great number of things, casual wasn't one of them. A man like that would need to own the things he wanted.  Did he want you? The thought of being owned by him sent a thrill of fear down your spine and had your pussy clenching.   
  
That wasn't you. You were an independent sentient being.  Lord Ren was not a kind man. He probably viewed his lovers as little more than a collection of pleasurable holes. More wetness seeped from your core, but you ignored it.   
  
You weren't even sure if he wanted you. He was so damned awkward! During training, he moved with grace and speed, outside of it, he was a hulking giant. And his personality! He'd choked you on that first encounter and the following times had been only slightly better.   
  
The way he moved though. That aggressive stalking he did.   
  
You stopped pacing, unable to ignore the throbbing between your legs any longer. You needed to come.   
  
Turning, you slammed your hands against the wall, screaming out your frustrations and not even caring if someone heard. Not that that was likely. The people on this hall all worked first cycle, so it would be empty. After a moment, the worst of your anger faded. If only you could take a lover. You needed a hot, hard cock. That would take your mind right off of him. But he'd forbidden you from taking a lover. If anyone else had said that, you would have laughed in their face. There was no way that could be a legal order. It was the Supreme Leader though. It would be stupid, if not suicidal to disobey him. The only reason for such an order was obvious, still, you weren't sure. This was a man used to taking what he wanted. So why was he so cryptic.   
  
You weren't sure how much time had passed, but eventually you came to a realization. You would follow his lead. If he said he wanted you, you would gladly jump in his bed. If not, well...  
  
You grinned. You couldn't take a lover but he'd said nothing about pleasuring yourself. Stripping, you saw that your panties were soaked. You tossed them in the bin, then grabbed one of oils. This one had a light, floral scent, pleasant, but not strong enough to distract you. Lying naked on the bed, you poured a small amount on your finger tip, set the bottle aside and started lightly rubbing your clit.   
  
You were sopping wet, so the oil wasn't necessary, but it created a warm tingle you enjoyed. Pleasure shot through your belly and you closed your eyes,  thinking of how differently that last encounter could have gone if Hux hadn't interrupted.   
  
Ren leaned closer, his sweet breath caressing your lips as they parted for him. He didn't hesitate, his mouth closing in on yours. His tongue demanding entrance. When you opened for him, he immediately thrust his tongue in, exploring your depths, then moving in and out as if he were fucking you.   
  
Groaning, you wound your tongue around his as your hands fisted in his soft hair. At that, he let out a snarl, backing you against the wall. Continuing the bruising kiss, his hands reached for you top, ripping the buttons in his haste. Once your bra was exposed, he tore his mouth from yours,  biting and sucking his way down. He pushed your bra up and suddenly your tits were exposed to his hungry gaze. His eyes met yours as his mouth and hands latched onto your breast. Kneading the heavy flesh, he sucked your hardened nipple into his mouth, at first sucking, then teasing it with his teeth. A keening wail cut through the air and only then did you realize how loud your groans were. You tried to stifle them, but he let go of your breast. Muttering that he wanted to hear you as he moved to the other one.   
  
This time he bit harder, causing you to cry out with the painful pleasure of it. After a few moments, he let go, taking a half step back.   
  
"Tell me what you want," he commanded, voice gone rough.   
  
"You, sir."  
  
His eyes darkened as he stepped closer, pressing you tight against the wall.  
  
He grabbed your chin, pushing your face up at an uncomfortable angle. As his eyes bore into your's he growled, "I see your mind girl, you can do better than that."   
  
Whimpering, face heating in shame, you begged, "please fuck me Lord Ren."    
  
You caught a glimpse of his smirk before he turned you around swiftly. You braced your hands against the wall when he began jerking your pants down to your knees. You were nearly pulled of your feet when he grabbed a fistful of your panties and merely ripped them off. He was panting a little now and you heard him groan as he got his first good view of your ass. Heat pulsed between your legs, could could almost feel his eyes on your ass. Then he was pulling you backward by your hips. When he was satisfied with your position, he left go of you for a moment. His clothes rustled as he pulled his cock out. You turned your head, trying to see if it was as massive as the rest of him, but he was pressed too close and all you could see was his black robes.   
  
He didn't hesitate or check if you were ready. With a powerful thrust, he was inside you.   
  
You grunted at the fullness, the stretch was almost painful but you were so wet he slid right in.   
  
He sucked in a sharp breathe behind you, bending over your form. That was all the time he allowed you to adjust before he pulled almost all the way out and slammed back into you. You cried out, walls clenching as he set a punishing rhythm. With every pump of his hips, he pulled you back to meet him. You could do nothing except cling to the wall while he pounded into you.   
  
Wailing cries spilled from your lips. It was almost painful and the sound of wet flesh slapping together was loud, obscene in the silence.   
  
His hips stuttered, and his thrusts grew shorter, faster.  He was close, but so were you. The pleasure was mounting, your flesh quivering as it prepared for orgasm. With one final thrust, he came, seating himself as deeply as your pussy would allow. Warmth flooded your insides. The feel of his cock pulsing his pleasure brought your own.   
  
You came with a moan, walls desperately clenching around your fingers. They were a pitiful replacement for a rock hard cock, but it was enough. Lassitude seeped through your muscles but you rolled to the edge of the bad, wiping your hands on your dirty clothes. Rolling onto your back once more, you stared at the ceiling, savoring the aftershocks of your orgasm until you fell asleep.  
  
Just before you lost consciousness, a thought had your eyes snapping wide open. He'd said he could hear your thoughts. He would know what you'd done.  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone want to guess what's causing the malfunction? I think I'm really bad at sex scenes.....


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More awkwardness!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm thinking of starting one more story. This one a Rey/Kylo/Hux fic. I have an idea of what I want but I need help. Is anyone interested in co-writing with me? Also, I am very drunk right now, so sorry for any typos.

"Captain Phasma will be back on duty tomorrow," TA-4421 spoke around a mouthful of something green. She'd sat next to you as soon as she'd filled her tray and had been talking ever since. She seemed decent enough, if prone to gossip. You were quickly coming to the conclusion that taking her too seriously was a bad idea, still, she was amusing.   
  
"Why do you think that," you muttered after swallowing your own bit of green mush.   
  
This time the blonde was kind enough to swallow before replying. "I heard it from a medical officer," pink stained her cheeks as she spoke, so you decided to dig.   
  
"Oh? And how do you know this officer? Isn't that kind of information usually kept secret?"   
  
Her eyes darted around before she responded, "Well, yes but we were talking you see and it sort of slipped out."   
  
This was going to be good.   
  
"When were you talking," you asked casually. Sipping your kaf, you continued, "Medical officers and techs don't interact much do they?"   
  
Her face reddened further, the flush now creeping down her neck. You knew you were being a bitch, but it served her right for spreading rumors.   
  
Eyes darting once more, she leaned in across the table. Wanting to encourage her, you did the same.   
  
"We were in bed," she whispered, as if she needed to hide it. "Sometimes, he likes to vent his grievances to me.   
  
Pillow talk then. If this woman gossiped like this to everyone, that officer was an idiot for confiding in her. As if sensing your thoughts, she continued.   
  
"I know I shouldn't technically know or be telling you this, but you've got special clearance if you have access to that restricted map program. People have been talking about you. They say you have a special assignment dealing with the triumvirate, so I thought you should know. Mark says she's....well difficult."   
  
Mark, you hated it when personnel referred to people they knew by their names rather than designations. In private, it was fine to do with someone you were close to, but this woman didn't know anything about you. Making a mental note to never tell her anything personal, you decided to have mercy and pursue a slight change of topic, one that might benefit you.   
  
"I understand, thanks for the consideration. How is she difficult?" You took another bite and waited while she took the time to carefully choose her words.   
  
While she was thinking, your datapad buzzed. Mitaka was summoning you to his office "at your earliest convenience." Since he knew you weren't occupied, you knew that was his polite way of saying "get here now."  
  
You looked at your half finished meal and decided you'd eaten enough. Looking back at the tech, you intentionally put a note of regret in your voice.  
  
"I have to go, we'll finish this later yeah?"  
  
She blinked, "Of course, have a nice day!"  
  
"I'll certainly try," you said with a smile. As you began to gather your refuse, she stopped you, placing a hand on your wrist.    
  
"I'll take care of that, you're obviously needed."   
  
She really was sweet, despite yourself, you liked this tech. Wondering if she was any good at her job, you smiled brightly.  
  
"Thanks! I really need to go."   
  
It wasn't a lie. Keeping a superior waiting was not a good idea, generally speaking. Sending him a quick reply of "on the way now," you searched for him in the map program, and finding his office, selected it as your destination. Smiling at TA-4421 once more, you left without another word.   
  
His office was close to the bridge, so it took you several minutes to get there. Upon arriving, you knocked once, as per protocol, and waited. He probably wanted to discuss training or something else pertaining to your subordinates.   
  
After a moment, the comm on the door lit and his voice told you to enter.   
  
Stepping in, you automatically said, "Hello Lieut..." General Hux stood, looking threw a viewport into space while Mitaka stood at attention behind his desk.  
  
Protocol demanded you greet the highest ranking individual first so you stopped mid sentence and addressed the general, coming to attention just inside the door.   
  
"Hello general, lieutenant." Hux continued to look out the port, so you addressed Mitaka formally. "You summoned me sir? How may I be of service?"   
  
What the fuckl. Had you done something wrong?" Mitaka ignored you, instead speaking to the general.   
  
"Is this the technician you were inquiring about sir?"   
  
Hux turned, arms clasped behind his back. After a quick glance at you, he replied.   
  
"It is, you may leave."  
  
Mitaka swallowed nervously, face a pasty pale you'd come to know meant he was exceptionally nervous.   
  
"Yes sir," he replied. The door hissed shut after he left.   
  
You stood rigidly still, mind racing. What could Hux possibly want with you? Determined to remain professional, you forcibly swallowed the fear, and waited as calmly as possible for him to address you.   
  
The thin man certainly took his time about it, moving to sit behind Mitaka’s desk before speaking.   
  
"At ease technician, you aren't in trouble, Mitaka speaks highly of you in fact."   
  
You relaxed somewhat, exchanging your rigid stance for a more comfortable one. Confusion dominated your brain. You hadn't done anything worth commendation, so if you weren't in trouble what could he want?  
  
You didn't have to wonder long. Once you'd adjusted your self, Hux spoke again.   
  
"Tell me TN-479, are you in a committed sexual relationship?"   
  
It was all you could do not to let your jaw drop to the floor. Everyone was suddenly concerned with your sex life life recently. Hux may as well have asked if you'd completed your assignments as far as his demeanor went. He hadn't hesitated in the slighted and appeared completely comfortable.   
  
Trying to maintain a steady voice you replied, "I am not sir."   
  
Stars, this was strange. If someone had suggested the general of the First Order would ask if you were getting any dick, you would have laughed. Where was he going with this?   
  
Again, you didn't have to wonder long.   
  
In that arrogant voice of his, he stated calmly, "Excellent. I wish to engage in sexual relations with you. This will, of course, gave no effect on you professionally. That said, rest assured, I am quite capable at pleasing a woman. Is this agreeable to you?"   
  
.....  
  
.....  
  
Holyshit.  
  
Were you dreaming? You had to be asleep.  Perhaps you'd eaten expired rations and were currently experiencing food poisoning induced hallucinations.   
  
"Well technician?" He was still casual, as if he were talking about the weather on some distant planet.   
  
Your mouth opened before your brain caught up. "I cannot take a lover at this time general."   
  
Those cold blue eyes narrowed, "What do you mean cannot? Surely you know such relationships are not forbidden. It would be in your best interest not to turn me down."   
  
You thought quickly. It was an open secret that Lord Ren and General Hux despised each other. Telling him of Lord's Ren's order was probably not a good idea. Why did shit like this always happen to you?  
  
"Sir, though I'm not in a committed relationship, I do have a romantic interest,"  
  
He scoffed, an almost comical look of disgust forming on that narrow face. "Who said anything about romance technician? I want to fuck you, not date you."  
  
Rage engulfed you, muscles tensing with the need to punch the smug bastard in his smug face. Biting your tongue, nails digging into your palms, you tried not to say or do anything that would get you locked up.   He had threatened you, now he ridiculed you. And there was nothing you could do about it.  
  
Drawing on every ounce of self control you possessed, you stated calmly, "My answer remains the same General."   
  
His face and neck suddenly matched his hair. He was so angry he shook. Standing, he glared, utter contempt in his eyes. Without another word, he stomped from the room.   
  
Snidely, you compared his exit to Lord Ren's aggressive walk. It reminded you of a child trying to imitate an adult. As the door sealed shut, leaving you alone in the office, a single sharp bark of a laugh escaped your lips.    
  
There would be serious consequences for this, but as much as you feared Hux's wrath, you knew it couldn't possibly compare to the Supreme Leader's.  
  
Sitting in the chair closest to the door, you waited for  Mitaka to return. Unnecessary drama aside, there was still work to be done. Despite the trouble it would undoubtedly bring, you didn't regret turning him down. Even if it wasn't for the situation, you had absolutely no interest in bedding the general. Red just didn't do it for you.   
  
After a few minutes of contemplating just how fucked you were, Mitaka returned.   
  
Standing, you waited for him to seat himself and allow you to do the same. He waved to the chair, so you sat.   
  
He pulled at the high neck of his officer's uniform then spoke.   
  
"I have an idea of what he wished to discuss with you. I'll not inquire as to the details."   
  
You nodded gratefully, the last thing you needed was to talk to Mitaka about your suddenly interesting sex life.   
  
"If there's nothing else, you are dismissed."   
  
You sat straighter in the chair.   
  
"There is sir. I'm curious if Supreme Leader keeps to a set sleep cycle when aboard. If he does, it would be prudent for me to know what it is, so I can match my own sleep schedule to his. That would make my life somewhat simpler."   
  
He got a thoughtful look on his face. "That is a good idea TN-479. I'll bring it up when he returns.   
  
You tried not to appear too eager when asking your next question. "Do you know when he will return?"   
  
"In our last communication, he stated two more standard days but that could change."   
  
"All right, thank you sir. About my team, they appear to be doing well. My opinion is that they are capable of working more difficult issues, perhaps in the damaged part of the ship. I understand the hull breach will be repaired soon."   
  
He scrolled through his datapad, making light noises in the back of his throat.   
  
"It looks like "TA-304 failed to complete an assignment, it is still open." He frowned "You are clearly aware of this, having placed a work order for the assignment."   
  
"Yes sir, however, the failure wasn't due to her skills. I believe the problem is related to something else. I'll have more information for you in a few cycles."   
  
"Very well, if the assignment proves to be non technically related, I will consider assigning them to more important repairs. Was there anything else?"   
  
You bit back a laugh, anything else? Lately, there was always something else.   
  
"No sir, am I dismissed?"   
  
"Yes, have a good day."   
  
You stood and turned for the exit but Mitaka stopped you.   
  
"Actually," you turned back around, still standing. "You should know Supreme Leader seems pleased with your work."   
  
Heart racing, you kept it together. "Glad my work is appreciated sir."   
  
He got that anxious look on his face again. "Just know he is difficult to please, you must continue to provide that highest standard of work."   
  
"I'll do my best sir." Like you didn't already know that. It wasn't like you were about to slack off because you were pretty sure the man wanted in your pants. Just when you were starting to respect the man, he had to go and state the obvious again.   
  
"Have a good day sir."   
  
As you made your way back to your quarters, you datapad buzzed but you decided it could wait until you'd arrived. Stars, what were you supposed to do with this latest turn of events? Were  you putting off some kind of weird pheromone? You were wholly unequipped to handle this kind of situation. You'd always been careful not to get involved with anyone in your direct chain of command but now, two of the highest ranking members of the First Order were interested in you sexually. At least, you thought so, the Supreme Leader was throwing off extremely mixed signals. Damn if Hux wasn't the opposite.   
  
Arriving, you scanned your palm, then sat on the edge of your bed. As you removed your shoes, you wondered again what Hux would do to you. You really didn't need this shit.   
  
You scratched absently as you picked up the datapad. Reading the messages, your breath stopped.   
  
Reassignment. You'd been reassigned.... to sanitation duty. Reading the next message, you saw that you'd lost rank as well, due to misconduct.   
  
  
Hands dumb, you dropped the datapad and let out a scream of frustration.  



	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed a word in the last chapter after rewatching the last jedi. It now reads sanitation rather than janitorial. Small thing, but I couldn't get it out of my head. Also, what did you guys think of the Han Solo origin story? SPOILER ALERT. 
> 
> I Overall, I was a little disappointed, though I did love Darth Maul's appearance at the end. I don't know what it is about Star Wars villians but they really appeal to me. I wish there were more good Darth Maul fanfics out there. If you know of any, please let me know. 
> 
> Sorry my updates are so sporadic, writing is hard plus, you know, life. Also, I ran across a page where someone was just bashing the hell out of fanfic writers. It actually had me feeling bad for a couple of days. But then I remembered all the great and consistant responses I've gotten from a few of you guys, so I said fuck it. Who cares what some asshole who I'll never meet thinks of fanfic writers? I'm writing this because I like it and I'm eternally glad that some of you guys do to.

Hux walked by, a blatant smirk on his lips as he passed. You kept your head down, eyes firmly glued to the mop. Grey water sloshed back and forth. This was the third time you'd seen Hux in two cycles. He didn't make any attempt to be subtle about what he'd done or why. The second time you'd seen him, he'd come to you, stopping just inches away.   
  
"Has your decision changed yet?" As per protocol, you'd stopped what you were doing and come to attention.   
  
In an act of defiance, you'd looked him dead in the eye and responded with a cold voice, "I have not general."   
  
At that, his eyes had hardened, face taking on the arrogance he did so well, "Very well, enjoy your work." Then he'd marched away.   
  
Hands gripping the handle so tightly your knuckles whitened, you seethed at the memory. This was beyond ridiculous. Your new duties invariably took you to areas Hux frequented, the bridge, officer training areas, even the special cafeterias. That last bothered you the most. In the special cafeterias they served only fresh food, none of the prepackaged shit you were forced to consume. The scent of the spiced food had left your mouth watering as you'd wiped down the tables. That was were he'd so subtly propositioned you again.   
  
Though he hadn't explicitly said it, the implication was clear. If you let him fuck you, your life would improve.   
  
You continued to mop, determined to do your job well. You would not give in. Your technical skills were being wasted, he only hurt the First Order by his actions.   
  
Dipping the mop into its bucket, you wondered if Supreme Leader would intervene when he returned, if he hadn't already. You no longer had any way of knowing. As part of the demotion, your clearance level had changed, you couldn't even message Mitaka any more.   
  
Grinding your teeth, you squeezed out the excess water and continued to wipe at the shiny black floor. Would Lord Ren even care about your new circumstances? That talk he'd wanted to have could have been about anything. With the mixed signals he'd been sending there was no telling.    
  
It wasn't like you were depending on Lord Ren anyway. You would find a way to fix this.    
  
Finished,  you set the mop aside, examining your work. The floor was pristine. Checking the time, you realized it was time to eat, so you put the mop, bucket, and assorted cleaning supplies in a nearby storage closet and headed toward a refresher to piss and get cleaned up. Afterward, you made your way to the nearest cafeteria. As you walked, you wondered what had become of your subordinates. Surely, Mitaka would see to them.    
  
Speaking of which, upon entering the cafeteria, you spotted Mitaka almost immediately. He was in the back of the room, sitting alone at one of the small tables officers generally used. He was looking flustered as ever, flop sweat on his brow as he scanned a datapad propped up in front of him and occasionally shoving a bite of food in his mouth.   
  
Getting in line, you briefly considered announcing yourself to him but decided against it. Scratching at the now full blown rash on your hip, you turned away, fighting against a pang of pity at the sight of the haggard man. If he couldn't handle the stress, he should apply for a transfer.  But what if he couldn't? Given what Supreme Leader had told you, it was entirely possible he'd been forbidden from transfering. Head dipping low, you sighed and shuffled forward in line. When had life gotten so complicated?    
  
A tap on the shoulder startled you out of your thoughts. Turning, you saw it was the blonde tech, what was her designation again?    
  
"Hi, TN-479, how are you?"    
  
You bit back your initial response of "What the fuck do you think?" Word traveled fast on a ship, and she seemed to always know the gossip, of course the bitch had to know of your change in status.    
  
"I'm just fine, how are you?" You thought about bringing up her lover but just didn't feel like it at the moment. No doubt, she'd eat with you so there'd be plenty of time later.    
  
She smiled brightly, making you want to rip out that pretty hair of hers.    
  
"I'm great! Started working on the damaged part of the ship, so it's been a challenge. It's good to be useful though.    
  
Suppressing a groan at the unintentional dig, you instead forced a smile. "Glad to hear it. What brings you so close to the bridge then?"    
  
Having reached the front of the line, you grabbed a tray and began filling it, careful to select something from each category, but paying no attention to what it was. When she didn't respond after a moment, you turned your head to find her frowning.    
  
"Hey, TA I think that officer over there is signaling you."    
  
Following her pointed finger, you saw that Mitaka was indeed waving you over. Nodding at him, you turned back to the blonde.    
  
"Looks like he wants to talk, catch you later."    
  
She nodded, a worried expression on her face. "Sure, take care."    
  
With a final nod, you formally marched to Mitaka, then stood at a modified attention, tray in hand.    
  
"Did you wish to speak with me sir?"    
  
He'd been studying his datapad again, but looked up as you spoke.   
  
Smiling thinly he said, "Yes, please have a seat." He waved in the general direction of the space across from him and typed something.    
  
Without looking up, he continued, "go ahead and eat, this will only take a minute."    
  
Confused but hopeful, you dug into the 'food' with enthusiasm. Sanitation was surprisingly demanding work. You'd developed a new respect for the people who did this all the time. Over the past two days, you'd been constantly lifting and moving objects to clean them, bending and contorting your body to reach all the nooks and crannies of various machines. Soon enough, Mitaka closed his datapad and gave you his full attention.    
  
Setting your utensils aside you asked, "What's this about sir?"    
  
"You should know Supreme Leader is in route here. He will arrive within the hour. Though I cannot promise anything, I believe he will have you assigned to your previous duty with him."   
  
Ignoring the wave of trepidation igniting your body, you remained professional.    
  
"Why do you think that sir? There are any number of qualified technicians on the Supremacy who could do the job."    
  
The small man visibly swallowed, clearly thinking of an unpleasant encounter with Lord Ren.   
  
"As you probably know by now, Supreme Leader is not easy to please. You are not the first technician I assigned to this task, but you are the first he hasn't umm....forcibly removed from his service."    
  
"You're saying he's pleased with my work, so you think he'll want me back."    
  
Mitaka looked relieved, "Yes, exactly, I realize you only encountered him twice, but seeing as you are... unscathed, I believe he will demand your return. As such, I'm placing you on standby for the remainder of the cycle. Remain in your quarters, and I'll message you with an update. If you don't get a message from me, return to your normal duties at the beginning of the next cycle."    
  
Before you could formulate a response, Mitaka's datapad beeped. He checked it, went even more pale and said "I must go, enjoy your meal." Then he was off.    
  
Grumbling under your breathe about enjoying the bantha shit that passed for food, you ate slowly, wondering what the cycle would bring.  There were still four hours left. Though you were certain some would rejoice at the thought of being idle for hours, you knew it would only give you time to worry. You'd need to find something to pass the time.   
  
Eventually you finished the meal and, left with no other choice went to your quarters, grateful at least, that you were getting familiar enough with the layout of this portion of the ship that you no longer needed that damned map program.    
  
Upon arriving, you scanned your palm and stepped inside. What to do. 

  
You were already sore, so the thought of exercise was unappealing. Stretching perhaps? Catching yourself scratching once more, you went to the stand beside your bed and grabbed the ointment. A mineral bath would be more helpful, but since you were confined to quarters, this would have to do.  Lowering you pants, you applied the ointment, taking the opportunity to examine the rash. It was bright red, and raised welts covered roughly a 10 centimeter oval. Some of the little bumps were scabbed over from your excessive scratching. Those places would be tender even after the rash was gone. Damn it, you knew better than to scratch but it was hard to stop doing something you weren't consciously aware of, like a child sucking its thumb. Wincing at the sting, you finished applying a generous layer and raised your pants.    
  
Great. That had taken all of about two minutes. Deciding to indulge in self pity for a while you sat on the edge of the bed, elbows resting on your knees and face tucked low against your chest. What if he did want you back? Would it be because of your work or because he wanted your body? Did he want you that way? If he didn't then given his apparent penchant for delving into your thoughts, that was going to be awkward. You'd frigged yourself several times to images of him and thoughts of his deep voice. You were willing to bet it dropped even lower when he was inside a woman. Groaning, you changed the direction of your thoughts.    
  
Out of sight was out of mind. It was entirely possible he wouldn't even think about you, much less do anything about your situation. That was fine though. You would eventually figure a way out of this. You laughed bitterly. Your situation. You had a couple of them now.    
  
It was likely Hux would meet the Supreme Leader in the docking bay. Standard protocol required senior leadership be present when someone of such high rank arrived. If he inquired about you at all, which you though might happen if Lord Ren had damaged something on the vessel, what would Hux say? Officially, your demotion was for poor conduct. Hux would never tell the truth. Instead he'd make you out to be an incompetent. Teeth grinding at the thought, you stood. You didn't need this shit.   
  
It was a good time to stretch. Quickly changing out of your work uniform and into the loser exercise one, you refused to worry about it anymore. What would come would come and you'd survive.    
  
You slipped into a series of stretches, working on the major muscle groups first. When the burn of extended muscles didn't distract you enough, you switched to push ups, alternating with sets of crunches.    
  
After a few rounds of this, you lay on your back, panting from exertion. As you began to catch your breath, the datapad went off.    
  
Scrambling, you reached for it and read the message quickly. Dred formed a heavy knot in your belly, it was from Mitaka.    
  
"You are required in docking bay 11 immediately. Bring your utility kit."    
  
This was it. Dressing quickly, you refused to let emotion cloud your judgement. You had work to do. You sent a reply and grabbed your kit. After entering the bay into the map program, you took a few seconds to get your body under control and left.    
  
Restraining yourself from running, you kept your pace as fast as possible. You didn't need the delay of being stopped and chastised for moving outside of regulation. Following the map's guidance, you made it to the bay in 15 minutes only to stop dead in your tracks. About a hundred meters away,  Supreme Leader was choking Hux. The slim redhead was dangling, feet flailing in thin air and throat firmly in Lord Ren’s tight grasp. He was screaming at Hux.    
  



	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short transitional chapter, the next one will be longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect a delay for the next chapter. I'm moving this week, so I won't have anymore time to write until probably Tuesday.

You were too far off to make out his words but the rage behind them was clear. Either Lord Ren's mission had gone poorly or Hux had seriously pissed him off. Maybe both.   
  
Despite knowing you needed to move forward, fear kept you in place. Even from this distance, you could see Hux's face turning purple. A sick sense of glee at seeing the pompous man brought low nearly overpowered the fear. But Lord Ren's temper was legendary. That rage could easily switch over to you. No one would care if he killed a lowly technician and according to blondie, he'd done that before. Unwilling to risk his wrath by delaying your arrival, you forced your feet to step forward.   
  
Schooling your features to a mask of neutrality you arrived and took the safest course of action, coming to attention in front of Mitaka.   
  
The slender man was apparently using the same tactic you were. He stood rigidly at attention a few feet from the debacle and seemed to be doing his best to ignore it.   
  
"Sir, TA-479 reporting as ordered." He stared at you a moment, face drained of blood, before responding. You both attempted to pretend Supreme Leader wasn't killing a general a mere meter away.   
  
The thump of Hux's body hitting the durasteel floor had both of you turning to look.    
  
Hux was struggling to his knees, his hair a mess and fluid leaking from his nose as he grasped his raw throat.    
  
He was a truly pitiful sight. If it was anyone else, you'd feel sorry for them. But no, he'd used his authority to pressure you into sex. Instead, you committed the image to memory knowing you'd bask in it for years to come.    
  
Surprisingly, Lord Ren stomped off, in his usual angry manner without so much as a glance in your direction. On one hand you were disappointed, why had you been called here if Supreme Leader hadn't wanted you specifically? On the other hand, given the scene you'd been greeted with, this was probably a good thing. The man was enraged and could kill you with little more than a thought.    
  
With that terrifying image painted in your brain, you faced Mitaka once more. He was visibly shaking now, hat clutched in his hands. He swallowed as if to speak, but Hux got to his feet then and began growling at the poor man.    
  
Literally pushing you to the side, Hux tried to yell in Mitaka’s face but his ravaged throat was currently incapable of more than a rasping sound.    
  
"What is she doing here? This sanitation worker has no business in the docking bay!"    
  
Mitaka dropped his hat.    
  
"Ge-General sir, I summoned her. Given the amount of damage to the ship and her reputation for efficient work, I thought it best to temporarily place her in charge of the repairs."    
  
"You thought wrong," Hux said as he faced you.    
  
You'd been standing at attention throughout the exchange, doing your damndest to create a cool, calm exterior while your synapses fired red hot rage through your blood.    
  
Sneering, he addressed you directly.    
  
"You," he adjusted his rumpled great coat, pulling himself up to his full height so he could look down his nose (which had left a transparent line of snot reaching to that curled upper lip).   
  
"You are not authorized to be in this area. You will report to the brig and await punishment."    
  
Your jaw nearly hit the floor. "I was following orders from a commanding officer General."    
  
He sniffed daintily, "You insubordination will also be noted."    
  
Fists clenched so tightly you could feel small pools of blood forming around your nails, you did the only thing you could, marching out of the docking bay, and straight to the nearest refresher.    
  
Seeing it was empty, you finally released the rage, screaming profanities and curses until your voice went hoarse.    
  
Finally exhausted, you stepped into a stall and sat.    
  
You would not cry.    
  
You would NOT cry.    
  
Fuck, you were crying.    
  
For the first time in three years, you regretted joining the First Order.    
  
You didn't deserve this shit. Any of it. You just wanted to do your fucking job. 

Men and their dicks. 

They complicated everything. 

You lost yourself to despair for an unknown period of time. Eventually, someone stepped inside. If the hiss of the door opening hadn't alerted you to it, the scrape of shuffling feet did. You drew up your feet and quietly wiped your eyes, hoping to go unnoticed.    
  
A heavily accented woman's voice inquired, "You do require assistance Captain?" She had to be from Coruscant, that accent was undeniable.    
  
Another female voice, this one gruffer but still heavily accented, "I can piss by myself, wait here."    
  
More shuffling feet, followed by a stall opening and the whisper of cloth being adjusted. A nearly indiscernible groan filled the air, then the thud of a large body sitting down heavily. Next came the unmistakable sound of a woman urinating.    
  
Captain Phasma. It had to be. Who ever this was was seriously injured. Plus, there were only so many captains on this ship and fewer still who were female.    
  
You curled your knees tight to your chest. Placing a hand over your mouth, you barely even breathed. You did not need to alert this woman to your presence. Her pride was as legendary as her temper. You could face worse punishment than the brig if she caught you.    
  
The toilet seat slamming down signaled her standing. She must have caught her pants under the edge of the seat. It was something you did often, so the loud clang of porcelain slapping porcelain was familiar.    
  
More shuffling clothes and a louder groan. "What are you waiting for girl, come help me!"    
  
The Coruscant woman moved immediately and the stall door opened once more.    
  
Clothing was adjusted, punctuated by the occasional moan. Then they shuffled out of the refresher. You waited a moment, an inane thought stuck in your head.  The Captain hadn't washed her hands. How unhygienic.    
  
Once you were certain the coast was clear, you relaxed and stood. It couldn't be put off any longer; it was time to turn yourself in.    
  
Exiting the stall, you quickly splashed warm water on your face and searched for the incarceration area using the map. There was only one and it was a long way off, nearly at the far edge of the massive ship. Steeling yourself, you kept your pace on the low end of regulation, thoughts in turmoil. After nearly an hour of navigating the complex maze of corridors, you arrived and presented yourself to a stormtrooper stationed behind a utilitarian metal desk.    
  
"TA-479. I was ordered to report here."    
  
Without really acknowledging you, the trooper entered your name in a console.    
  
"Ah, yes," came the mechanically altered voice. "You were expected several minutes ago."   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone catch the reference to one of my favorite Kylo/Reader fics? Also, you guys had some serious assumptions, so I tried to go in an unexpected direction. Did it work?


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for MuteHero86, who skillfully guilted me into getting my lazy ass back to writing. 
> 
> WARNING: 
> 
> This one gets gross, and may be triggering for some people. It starts and ends at the *******.I don't want to spoil it so see end of chapter for notes if you are squimesh in any way. I'll update the tags in a few days, but I firmly believe overtagging ruins the mystery of a story. If you flame me, you will be ignored, or I'll talk shit. Depends on my mood. As always, I'm open to feedback, just don't be an asshole and I won't be one either. You've been warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need a beta! Someone help!!! Also, I'm considering starting a Maul/reader fic....obviously it wouldn't be cannon compliant. Would you be interested in reading it? Response will be a big factor as to whether I do this so please let me know.
> 
> Also, I am pretty drunk right now, so sorry for any mispelled words. I'm depending heavily on autocorrect.
> 
> Finally, thank you to everyone who has shown an interest in this fic. I've said it before and I'll say it again. Your continued support, comments, kudos, bookmarks, and feedback means the world to me.

Swallowing past the lump in your throat, you squared your shoulders and stepped forward, fully expecting the trooper to bind your hands and escort you to one of the notorious cells....but he didn't.    
  
In fact his entire demeanor was now relaxing, or appeared to. It was so difficult to tell when you couldn't see a person's face or hear their actual voice, but the trooper's shoulders dropped an inch or two and he hadn't reached for his blaster yet. All of this occured in the space of about two seconds while the trooper reviewed your file. It felt like an eternity and you were so confused at this point that you had no idea how to procede. That rarely happened but this situation was completely outside your scope of experience. So you chose to do nothing, simply waiting to be addressed.    
  
Head still tilted toward the console screen he finally spoke. Even through the vocorder, you could hear the incredulity in his voice, "Your orders have changed technician." Looking at you, he continued, "You are to report to Supreme Leader's training area immediately for extensive repairs."    
  
Head spinning, you nearly sat on your ass in the middle of the sterile looking room. Drawing on the last of your self control, you spun on your heels and walked away muttering, "Understood trooper," as you concentrated only on putting one foot in front of the other.    
  
*******   
  
You walked blindly for several minutes. Ears ringing, grey spots darted behind your eyes.    
  
This was too much.    
  
Way too fucking much.    
  
How had a simple technician gotten tangled up in such a mess? Thinking back to the trip here, you let out a hysterical bark of laughter, not knowing and not caring if anyone heard. To think, you'd been concerned the workload would exhaust you. If only. At this point, a basic assignment without anyone getting involved would be a welcome distraction. You just didn't understand people. Machines were easy. They functioned in a predictable manner and when they didn't, could be taken apart and examined. Broken parts could be repaired or replaced and the machine would function as expected once more. There was nothing predictable about the people in your life at the moment. You had no idea what would happen between one moment and the next. The turmoil was wearing you down in a way work never could.    
  
As the spots got worse and the ringing louder,  you realized what was happening.    
  
You were about to pass out.    
  
Stopping, you looked around frantically. There,  about ten meters away. A refresher. If you could make it there, you could sit down, get your body under control.    
  
Steadying yourself, you took a deep breath and almost gagged. Nausea began to boil.  The urge to vomit barely contained, you rushed as quickly as possible.    
  
You made it in time, but only just.   
  
Falling to your knees, you leaned over the toilet. Pain exploded in your head and throat as the hot remnants of your last meal were expelled with violent force. Loud coughing and gasping noises filled the air as you fought to stop.    
  
Vomit and acid splattered the seat, almost spilling onto the durasteel floor.    
  
When it was over, you rested your head against the cool metal of the small stall. The coolness was comforting to your heated skin.   
  
Closing your eyes, you took a deep, steadying breath. Eventually the ringing stopped and the grey dotting your visian eased.     
  
You stood carefully, prepared to sit back down if the symptoms returned. They didn't, so you wiped the rim of the toilet, flushed away the mess and exited the stall. Approaching the sink slowly, you got a good look at yourself in the mirror.    
  
You looked like something a rancor had chewed on and spit out. You skin was pale and red splotches covered your forehead and cheeks. A small amount of vomit lingered on your chin and tear tracts dribbled down your neck, which now sported a brand new rash. As soon as you saw it, the rash began to itch. Fingers tingling with the need to scratch, you instead turned the tapps and rinsed your face as best you could.    
  
When you were satisfied you'd removed all the filth from your flesh, you cupped your hands, gathering water.     
  
********   
  
After rinsing your mouth several times to get rid of the taste you cleared your nostrils and rinsed your face once more. Glancing up to the mirror, you sighed. The stench of vomit filled the air, but aside from the redness in your eyes, you looked presentable. Adjusting your uniform, you straightened. You'd had your little spisode and now it was time to get to work.    
  
Searching around, you found your pack and datapad on the floor where you'd dropped them in your rush and went over to them.    
  
The contents of the pack would be fine, but the fall may have damaged the datapad. Examining it closely, you turned it over in your hand. There were no apparent cracks and the power was still on.    
  
You let out a sigh of relief and checked for messages out of habit. There weren't any.    
  
Having no idea of your location, you entered the coordinates for Lord Ren's training area inyo the map program and stood. Thankfully, you'd gone in the right general direction so it would only take you a few minutes to get there.    
  
Standing once more, you gathered your things and left. As the door closed with the usual hiss, you wished you could close the door on your situation as easily.    
  
Still, it didn't matter. You had your orders and needed to go through with them.    
  
Making your way down the winding corridors of the enormous ship, you kept your head high, but your eyes downcast, hoping no one would notice the bloodshot. Unfortunately, you had to travel omne of the main halls, so it was crowded with a combination of stormtroopers, officers and technicians. Someone was bound to notice but you refused to think about it. Let them think what they would. It was of little concern to you.    
  
After about twenty minutes, you neared your destination. Anxiety increasing with every step, you dreaded what was to come. Would Lord Ren be there? Would Hux? The mantra from before began playing in your head, though for a completely different reason.    
  
"Be professional, do your job. Get in and get out."    
  
You hoped the door malfunctioned and you couldn't get in.    
  
Arriving, you scanned your palm without hesitation and waited. The door opened as expected. Containing a sigh, you stepped inside, quickly scanning the area.   
  
Everything else temporarily forgotten, you gasped. It looked like a hurricane had come through. Parts of droids were scattered everywhere. Electrical sparks sputtered and hissed from them. Even the walls were damaged. Deep, black gouges marred the otherwise smooth metal in several locations. But there was no one around.    
  
Well, things were looking up then, at least for you. Lord Ren didn't seem to be having a good day. Speaking of which, it would take a team of people to fix this mess. Upon closer inspection, it became apparent the damage to the walls wasn't random at all. He'd systematically destroyed every console in the room. At least one of them was likely linked directly to the bridge and though you were qualified to repair a wide variety of machines you couldn't repair everything. It would be like expecting a flight technician to do the job of a radar tech.    
  
This would be a good time to check in with Mitaka. Opening your datapad, you did just that, requesting a hologram transmission. He responded immediately, a small bluish image of him appearing in your hand.    
  
The small officer looked horrible. His normally sallow skin was grey and sweat beaded his brow.    
  
"Te-technician, are you on location yet?"    
  
His voice was strangled, as if he was trying not to yell, or cry.    
  
"I am sir, based on an initial evaluation, I'll need assistance from at least two other technicians, the damage is.... severe."    
  
He looked relieved, what had he expected you to say?    
  
"Very well, send me details and I'll have appropriate technicians assigned, until then do what you can."    
  
You swallowed a retort. Did he think you were planning on taking a nap here?    
  
Mitaka glanced around as if looking for someone before continuing. "And technician, be sure to avoid the General. He is.....upset with you."    
  
He thankfully cut the transmission then. You didn't think you'd have been able to hold back a response otherwise. Avoid the general? No, you were going to seek out a powerful superior who clearly had an axe to grind with you.    
  
You sighed once more, knowing Mitaka had good intentions. You could have gone without the reminder though.    
  
Setting to work, you began taking stock of the damage with an eye to what kind of specialized aide would be required. After about an hour, you were satisfied you had a strong grasp of what was needed.   
  
You composed a message detailing your findings and sent it to Mitaka. Now you needed to prioritize the work order. This was a training area, so the battle droids would be your biggest concern. Lord Ren didn't come here for feedback from the bridge, so the consoles were second priority, followed by the cosmetic damage to the walls and floor.     
  
Next, you placed a high priority order for the tools and parts you were likely to need. It was a long list, so you double checked to make certain you hadn't missed anything. Of course, you were bound to need additional tools, but it was better to make the initial order as comprehensive as possible to minimize delays.As you sent the transmission, you wondered who Mitaka would send. You doubted it would be your former team. They were bound to have gotten word of your change in status.    
  
A thought made you cringe. Would they be reassigned to you? Face heating, you imagined trying to explain the situation to them. You hoped they were given to someone else. Under normal circumstances, you didn't make a habit out of lying but there was no way you could tell them the truth.    
  
"What are you doing TA-479?"    
  
The growling voice brought you back to reality with a gasp. Spinning around, you saw him standing a mere meter away.    
  
It was Lord Ren. Where had he come from?    
  
You froze, body unsure if it should relax at his presence (if Hux showed, he wouldn't be too much of an asshole to you with Supreme Leader present), or tense further.    
  
After a split second, you reacted without making a conscious decision, standing rigidly at attention.    
  
"Supreme Leader, I was just ordering supplies for repairs," you flinched before even finishing the sentence. You were getting as bad as Mitaka. What else would you have been ordering tools for? Your fucking birthday party?   
  
The enormous, dark man tilted his head to the side and let out a snort.   
  
"You're an interesting one, technician.  I expect this room to be in perfect condition by the end of the next cycle."    
  
Thinking this was the end of the conversation, you replied "Yes sir," and turned back to your datapad. You needed to update Mitaka. Getting this amount of work done in 14 hours would take a dozen technicians.   
  
Engrossed in the logistics of this feat, it took you a moment to realize Lord Ren hadn't moved. Looking up, you frowned. He was staring at you, face completely blank, but with an intensity that scared you.    
  
"Was there anything else Lord Ren?"    
  
His entire demeanor changed in an instant. That blank expression suddenly transformed into rage and his fists clenched at his sides. Leaning forward, spoke, voice deceptively soft, almost calm.    
  
"Are you trying to dismiss me technician?"    
  
There was murder in his eyes. It was a wonder you weren't choking under his hand right now.    
  
You took an involuntary step back before catching yourself, and immediately reclaiming the step, thinking quickly. Now was not the time to let emotion take over.    
  
Still at attention, you stated as efficiently as possible, "Never sir, I thought you were done with me." To your surprise, you voice came out steady. You took pride in this, the fine trembling in your hands didn't matter.   
  
His rage was suddenly gone, almost as quickly as it had appeared.    
  
Straightening himself, Lord Ren once more assumed that blank, intense expression.    
  
"I am far from done with you technician. Get to work." With that, he strolled away.   
  
At first, you thought he was leaving, but he surprised you once more. Instead of walking toward the exit as you expected, he strode further into the room before plopping unceremoniously onto a mat and turning to watch you.    
  
Deciding on a course of action, you chose to ignore his presence and simply turned to the datapad to finish your communication with Mitaka.    
  
Transmission sent, you marched toward the largest pile of debris, doing your best to pretend the Supreme Leader wasn't watching your every move. Didn't he have anything better to do than eyeball a technician? Such as running the fucking galaxy?    
  
Something made you glance his way.     
  
There was anger on his face again and though he made no outward sign, something told you he was about to get up and confront you.   
  
You sighed. Right. He'd said he could read your fucking mind. Were you now to be accountable for your very thoughts? Clearly, the answer was yes, so you amended yourself.    
  
Lord Ren was the Supreme Leader of the fucking galaxy. He could do whatever he wanted and it was not you place to judge.    
  
Lowering your gaze, you glanced at him through your lashes.    
  
Despite the continued lack of physical change, you got the distinct impression he was now pleased with you.    
  
Okay, so you could mentally talk shit about him as long as you praised him.    
  
He frowned.    
  
You quickly turned away, deliberately thinking he looked particularly regal in that position, hands laid carelessly over his crossed legs.   
  
You suppressed a wince, hoping you hadn't sounded condescending. When nothing happened, you let out a breath you hadn't known you'd been holding and got to work.    
  
Hours passed in this manner as you lost yourself to work. There was something innately satisfying about working with machinery. Though the problems could be staggering, it was always simply a matter of discovering the problem and finding a solution. If only life was as simple.    
  
The datapad's beeping eventually registered in your mind. It was likely Mitaka.    
  
Pulling away from the droid arm you'd been reattaching, you straightened, scratching absently.    
  
Rummaging around, you found the datapad were you'd thoughtlessly placed it, sitting on top on a charred lump you assumed had once been a battle droid.    
  
"Apologies for the delay. I was detained with General Hux," you snorted. That particular ginger was probably in a foul mood.    
  
A barely audible snicker reminded you who was listening.    
  
The transmission continued, "Rest assured, I will send a team to assist you immediately. They will arrive within moments. Is there anything I can do to facilitate?"    
  
Not unless he planned to help reassemble two dozen droids or repaint the walls.    
  
Motion caught your eye as you typed out a reply. Lord Ren stood, and approached you.    
  
"When the team arrives, you will inform them of the requirements and report to my quarters."    
  
Trying not to gap, you stared as he stomped from the room.    
  
As the door hissed shut, you told Mitaka that nothing further was required, knowing it would soon be time for the talk. 

 

Forcing yourself to focus only on what was in front of you, you replied to Mitaka and returned to the droid arm. 

Sure enough, 15 technicians appeared within minutes. Several of them were panting, having clearly rin to get here. 

Searching, you found the one with the highest rank and briefed the rather overweight bald Male of the situation and expected time frame, ending with “I have been called away on other matters, understand this is your highest priority. 

As the fat man assured you it would be done you turned away, consumed with thoughts of the upcoming meeting with Lord Ren. 

This was it. Your life was about to become much simpler or infinitely more complicated. 

Nodding at whatever he was saying, you gathered your things and left the room. 

You rushed to the nearest refresher and splashed water on your face.  Staring in the mirror, you tried to summon courage while watching a drop of water fall from your nose. 

After a moment you gritted your teeth and pulled the data as from its pack. 

You ran a search for Lord Ren’s quarters before leaving the room. 

Once outside, you followed the,map program’s instructions, all the while wondering what was about to happen.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader nearly passes out from emotional overload and vomits voilently.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait. There for a while, life kept me too busy to write and then I simply lost my desire to continue, for reasons I won't go into. In any event, I'm back and still intend to complete this fic. So thank you all for your patience and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Its short and mostly here to see if there is still interest in it. 
> 
> I honestly need a beta to keep me moving and on track. I have several story ideas bouncing around my head and could use an experienced co-writer/beta too help.

"What did you tell him about us?"   
  
"You don't understand yet do you?"   
  
Lord Ren's words replayed themselves over and over.   
  
Also, how in the galaxy did "report to my quarters" and "I expect this room to be perfect in two cycles" add up? Were you to be held responsible for the actions of people you had no authority over?   
  
Carefully breathing in time to your steps, you walked deliberately. Hoping to look like just another technician on the way to an assignment rather than one who was likely about to die horribly or be fucked into oblivion by the Supreme Leader.   
  
Standard work boots for technicians made an almost undetectable squeak with each step. The noise was so faint others didn't usually hear it but maybe because techs were all told about it during training, they always seemed aware of the sound and jokes abounded.   
  
Squeak, squeak, squeak, breathe in.   
Squeak, squeak, squeak, breathe out.   
Repeat.   
  
The distance to Lord Ren's quarters seemed to increase with each step. Which was just fine.   
  
After stepping out of the training area, Lord Ren's words and those brooding eyes had suddenly come back and you'd had no doubt as to his intentions.   
  
An odd sense of calm had loosened your muscles and even your itching hip had become inconsequential as you'd turned left, following the map program's directions.   
  
You wanted this man, and he clearly wanted you. It was the simplest thing in the galaxy. There was no reason to be divided about it. Desire was desire.   
  
That attitude had taken you though the first 2 kilometers before reality had come crashing down and with it came the storm of conflicting emotions that had all but shattered your sense of who you were.   
  
In all your life, you'd rarely felt conflicted about anything. There were options. Examining the pros and cons of each invariably left you certain one choice was better than the other, and you'd acted accordingly. This felt different though.   
  
Even your choice to deny Hux had ultimately been simple. You weren't attracted to him, therefore, you wouldn't engage in "sexual relations" with him despite knowing there would be consequences.   
  
Even to yourself, your inner voice sounded snide as you wondered what kind of person propositioned a potential lover with words like "sexual relations." Hux was unbelievably stuffy. The sudden imaginary image of two robots imitating fucking caused you to stutter step, nearly costing your balance.   
  
Regaining your composure, you took a moment to establish that soothing rhythm.   
  
Squeak, squeak, squeak, breathe in.   
Squeak, squeak, squeak, breathe out.   
Repeat.   
Repeat.   
Repeat.   
  
Yeah, rejecting Hux had been easy, if slightly terrifying for fear of what he'd do. A person in a position of such authority would be able to get away with almost anything they wanted. And the pasty ginger had indeed lived up to expectations.   
  
People in authority.   
  
In this galaxy, there was no higher authority than the Supreme Leader.   
  
Not that you really wanted to, but if you did, would he take no for an answer, or he do what Hux had done? Maybe he'd just kill you in a fit of rage.   
  
Rolling your eyes, you groaned. You were making this complicated. Maybe it didn't need to be complicated.   
  
Lord Ren was your ultimate commander. If he requested sex, you wouldn't turn him down. Not because of potential repercussions, but simply because you wanted him.   
  
You'd always had a weakness for tall, dark haired men. And if one could describe another sentient being with just one word, you'd choose intense for him. Willful would be a close second.   
  
Though you'd only interacted with him a handful of times, it was obvious those were the two best ways to describe Kylo Ren.   
  
He'd be fantastic in bed.   
  
It was an easy choice. If he wanted sex, well.... you'd oblige his desire.   
  
Still.   
  
It was possible you'd misunderstood his intentions. The third adjective you'd use to describe him was less appealing.   
  
Awkward.   
  
There could be no argument that Lord Ren was socially awkward.   
  
It was as if he'd never interacted with enough people in informal situations to learn how to do so. As the memory of your first encounter with him replayed itself, you couldn't help but sigh.   
  
He'd stuck his neck out like a toddler and essentially thrown the force sensitive equivalent of a tantrum the first time you'd met.   
  



End file.
